


Dark Souls x Reader (One-Shots, Headcanons & Images)

by Vopsea



Category: Dark Souls, Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Headcanon, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vopsea/pseuds/Vopsea
Summary: This is a series of One-Shots, Headcanons and Images involving the Reader and various Dark Souls 3 characters that include both knights and Lords of Cinder!!Warnings!Mild CursingGraphic Scenes
Relationships: Abyss Watchers/Reader, Artorias the Abysswalker/Reader, Eygon of Carim/Reader, Greirat of the Undead Settlement/Reader, Horace the Hushed/Reader, Leonhard/Reader, Orbeck of Vinheim/Reader, Soul of Cinder/Reader, Unbreakable Patches (Dark Souls)/Reader, Yhorm the Giant/Reader
Comments: 55
Kudos: 74





	1. How They Cuddle (Headcanons)

** Siegward of Catarina**

When it comes to snuggling up, this cheery onion will be more than happy to do it. If you happen to cuddle by a warm fire after sharing a refreshing pint of Siegbrau and some delicious Estus soup _(cooked by yours truly)_ then that's even better! Naps _and_ cuddles? Count him in for sure! And I'm willing to bet you can't really say no to that invitation either. After all. The road sometimes gets tough and during those moments it's nice to be reminded that you can find a bit of peace and quiet by his side whether that is by a freshly slaughtered fire demon or near a bonfire.

Just make sure you keep checking on him if you want to have a conversation. Because a full stomach and a bit of warmth will knock him right out and when he does fall asleep he is close to impossible to wake up no matter what you do.

** Eygon of Carim**

This man is not the cuddling kind. However do not be discouraged! He will make an exception when it comes to you. You are the one that gets the cuddling going for the most part but every now and again, when he doesn't have a stick up his ass, he will wrap his arm around you and pull you to his side as you sit by the bonfire. Of course that action won't lack his natural charm which consists of insults and taunts. 

He'll come around eventually. Or not. He's stubborn. But also know that you won't catch him in a cuddling mood too often, especially if he is busy or you two have to handle serious business.

**Horace the Hushed**

Despite his cold exterior and the fact that he can't express himself unless it's through guttural grunts and other almost animalistic noises, he quite enjoys it when you pull him close or when he brings you to his chest. It reminds him of a time when he wasn't hollow, a period long lost but definitely not forgotten. Eventually your touch, presence and the feeling of your arms around him turn into his very own little safe haven, one that he can go to whenever he needs to. Which is definitely a rare sight in this forsaken land.

Sometimes he will wake up from a nightmare in a cold sweat and only your arms and your voice can soothe him. So yes. Please cuddle and love him.

**Leonhard**

This guy will be open to cuddling but do be careful because he won't keep his hands to himself. He likes to let his touch wander, especially when you are pressed against him. So as long as you are fine with a bit of groping and a couple sensual whispers then you will be fine! In fact, something tells him that's the only reason why you even cuddle him in the first place. The way you approach him or lay next to him and oh so gently shove your backside to his crotch is enough of a hint for him.

Basically cuddling turns into your own little way of saying: _"fuck me"._ And he is always up to answer that request however he is a major tease so you're in for a fun time.

** Yhorm the Giant **

He definitely does try but there is an obvious size difference here. Most of the time your cuddles consist of you laying on his chest and trying to wrap your arms around him while he watches with an amused smile. But he definitely appreciates the intention! Even more so when you try to be the bigger spoon. Before you know it, he's got you trapped against him by simply resting his arms over you. And you can bet you aren't going to leave any time soon so you better cancel any plans.

Yhorm is a big ol' softie. Even more so when he's in a good mood but those days seem rather rare. Especially as of late.

** Abyss Watcher**

At first he didn't really understand what you were doing when you suddenly hugged him. Were you attacking him? No. This didn't feel threatening whatsoever. Once you explained the concept to him though, he seemed to warm up to the idea. Although he still struggles a bit with the act itself, he finds that the intimacy really more than enjoyable so he won't mind it at all. In fact he'll even come around to liking it in time!

He'll become especially fond of just laying with you and talking to you about whatever faded memories he can grasp on that day.

**Soul of Cinder**

Now this bad boy is a bit weird when it comes to contact. He's been alone staring at the same bonfire for who knows how long. Contact isn't really his thing. Certainly not the kind you are offering. Definitely don't just up and cuddle him out of nowhere. Worst case scenario, you get to take a trip to the last bonfire because of it. Take him easy. Earn his trust, start with small gestures at first and maybe. Just maybe. He will let you get him in the vulnerable position of having your arms around him while he rests.

Once you do get over that hill, he finds it even harder to deal with the silence and the loneliness. When you aren't there with him, the world somehow feels emptier. He sees this as both a good thing and a bad one.


	2. When it Rains You...(Headcanons)

**Siegward of Catarina**

...Huddle up inside by a fire.

Preferably in a spot where Siegward can treat you to his famous Estus soup or at least his mushroom variant. You will swap stories as he cooks. They can range from hilariously embarrassing to more personal tales of old friends you have lost. You even managed to tug a word or two about Yhorm.

Once the cooking process is done, you will cuddle by the fire and enjoy the delicious soup as you lean against him. Knowing full well you two won't be going anywhere, you also choose to ditch the heavy armour for the comfortable clothes underneath. It makes huddling up ten times better.

All those actions are followed up by, you guessed it, a well deserved nap. If it's still raining by the time you wake up though, just be prepared for a very lazy day where all you do is procrastinate.

**Eygon of Carim**

...Try to find shelter.

Believe it or not, Eygon isn't a big fan of the cold. He won't admit it, but he hates that shivering feeling. It makes his weapon tremble in his hands and just throws off his balance completely! He will complain about the rain as well, giving you the perfect chance to tease him for it and start a playful argument. Most of the time you will find an abandoned ruin or a tree to stay underneath until the sky clears.

Truth be told, you aren't too crazy about rain either. So as much as you tease him, you'll gladly go for shelter as soon as possible.

What you do during this time is completely up to the mood you and Eygon are in. Although most of the time your little pokes and his equally as stinging retorts lead to him tugging you onto his lap and pulling you in to share a hungry kiss. And if the rain lasts until after your lust has been consumed then you'll just lay your bare bodies down onto a 'blanket', formed of mainly your cloak and both your shirts and leggings, with your head on his chest and his fingers in your hair. You won't talk though, you'll just be enjoying each others presence.

**Horace the Hushed**

...Don't care!

Horace doesn't really care about the rain. He kind of likes it actually! So he leaves it up to you to decide. Do you want to stop? Great! He can rest his legs and listen to you talk to him as you prepare a little snack to enjoy or brew some tea with nearby plants. Do you want to keep going? Alright! But he will make sure to keep you dry, offering you take the path with a lot of trees instead.

Really he is indifferent to it. He's not crazy about rain, couldn't care less about thunder or lightning either but he does notice you jumping whenever the loud noise booms across the sky so he will hold you a bit closer to reassure you that he's there and nothing will harm you while he's around! Even giving a playful growl to get a smile out of you.

But do know that the noise of the rain can kind of drown him out. His footsteps are already similar to those of a ghost and he tends to get distracted pretty easily so every now and then, throw a glance over your shoulder to make sure he's still there.

**Leonhard**

...Watch it from inside.

Leonhard isn't much of a fan of being in the rain or getting wet but he definitely enjoys sitting by a window or underneath the arc of a door and just gazing outside. Inhaling the fresh air and enjoying the cold breeze. He finds it very relaxing!

Often times when it rains, you will find him seated near an open window with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. As soon as he notices you, he pats the spot next to him, enticing you to join him. Leonhard will share his tea with you and, at your request, read the book out loud. You've always found his voice strangely relaxing, even more so in this context, so it puts you right to sleep.

He himself won't go to sleep though, he'll just accept the fact that he won't be able to move until you wake up, as he doesn't really want to interrupt your rest, and either continues reading or simply watches the rain.

**Greirat of the Undead Settlement**

...Steal.

Rain is perfect for thieves. It muffles noises that are already silent making them almost impossible to hear and it allows Greirat to get out of situations that would have been very difficult otherwise! This is the perfect time for him to be actively sneaking around and gathering items for you.

Of course if you want to join him and learn the ways of thievery yourself then he will gladly welcome you for a lesson! This is the perfect beginner-friendly weather after all, why waste it? Not to mention it gives him a chance to show off his skills to you and he's always up for impressing you.

Your first heist would have been a success too if the chest you were trying to lockpick hadn't turned out to be nothing but a Mimick. One that was extra pissed off to have had its tongue poked and cut with sharp objects as you attempted to open it. That was definitely _not_ a fun fight. 

_"Oh well, there is always next time!"_

**Yhorm the Giant**

...Take a walk.

It's a pain to try and take Yhorm out of his castle, his quarters or his comfort zone. This giant doesn't have a desire to step outside the four walls, in fact he finds it to be a waste of time. He is perfectly fine where he is right now, why does he need to go out? See what? What for? There's nothing but hollows and death out there, at least in here he has you and everything else he could need!

However! The one time that Yhorm does agree to going outside is when it rains. No matter what kind of rain it is. He loves it, from the way the fauna seems a little greener and animated to the crisp air and refreshing breeze.

And when you do go out on these walks, you can swear you are able to see a hint of a content smile on his features which in turn makes you grin as well. Even if you won't exchange many words during this time, you don't need to. The act speaks for itself and even the fact that you've found a way to pull him out of his hidey hole is already a much bigger step than you think.

**Abyss Watcher**

...Paint.

He isn't the painting kind but he was surprised when he found out that you were! One day you thought the walls in his chamber were lacking something, being handy, you made yourself paints from various plants with bright pigments and got to work. The only time you find some rest is when it rains and so that's when you can paint.

Of course more often than not your lover joins you, simply to watch, especially since your latest piece depicts him and the rest of the Legion. All of them looking victorious after a fight, painted using warm lights to contrast the colder shades of the background.

His soul was moved by that imagery. The way your brush so graciously painted bright shades that inflicted sentiments of courage, and optimism to combat the coldness and desolation of the dull blue's and grey's. If that's truly how he made you feel then it was clear, now more than ever, that you were simply made to be his and vice versa.

**Soul of Cinder**

...Talk.

Not that you don't talk usually. You do. But when it rains, it feels like he just falls straight into a glass of melancholy. His words often worry you and make you afraid to leave his side even if for a mere couple of minutes. During this time he tends to tell you what the solitude did to him, how time ate away at his very soul, his memories. In the end, it's just his way to let off some steam and it does a lot of good. Just the fact that you are there to listen and he isn't just talking to a fire that can only crackle back at him in response is enough for him.

He actually really likes having profound talks with you. He finds you very intelligent and caring, plus he gets to practice his speaking skills. His communication is a bit off and sometimes he can come across as cold or rough around the edges but...you assume years of isolation can do that to someone. It's clear he's no smooth rock, he just hasn't had anyone to tell his thoughts to for a while!

In the end, by the time the rain clears up, he probably fell asleep from all those overwhelming feelings he poured out so you lay yourself next to him, grasp his hand, interlock your fingers and just let him know that no matter what, you'll always see each other by the bonfire.


	3. Moment of Rest (Soul of Cinder One-Shot)

There you were, once more passing through the fog of the gate. You hadn't even realised just how many times you came back. By now every trip back to the bonfire had become an acquaintance to you. One that only meant returning with new found strength and determination. Sometimes with the addition of frustration or anger. But for some reason, at that moment, you felt calm. Like this seemingly endless journey was threatening to end and although there was so much at stake, the finality of it all was somehow soothing yet bittersweet.

"Why do I sense hesitation, Ashen one. Is this not thy purpose?"

He brought himself up from the lonely bonfire, drawing out his coiled sword from the embers. The same sword that had started out this grueling journey for you was now threatening to end it. But even after all the previous encounters, the sight of him was just as impressive as it had been the first time. His armour, although eaten away by time, was still shining with cinder. His posture was firm, facing you with respect and even though he knew you would eventually defeat him, he refused to surrender.

"Does thou not know thy purpose..." he muttered, not as a question but rather a statement "Perhaps thou should rest for a moment instead. The battles you have faced were arduous and this shall be no different."

With visible distrust, you settled your sword in its sheath and began approaching. As you got closer to the being in front of you, the heat became overwhelming and soon you tugged off your helmet and collapsed to your knees. That calm air that had taken over you mere seconds ago had vanished and you were left feeling exhausted instead, your muscles twitched with pain and sweat trailed down your features, washing away the ash on your skin from the many battles you had previously won. You sat down many times throughout your quest yet this was the one moment you truly felt like you had been given a breather.

"This place...what is it?"

"This is where the first flame resides."

"It is very beautiful. But quiet..." you trailed your fingers onto one of the flowers by your side, closing your eyes for a moment. "Why did you not speak to me before?" you asked, your gaze lifting up to look at the being next to you. It was strange, you had faced so many gruesome hollows and delusional Lords yet, for some reason, looking at something so familiar was pressuring.

"I have seen many such as thyself. What someone like thyself can do and how easy it is to treat death like, not a curse, but a blessing. One that allows to learn from ones mistakes until whatever stands in thy path is slain."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I once stood in thy place and I have seen what happened to others. I know how this battle will end."

"...Either I give up or you perish." you muttered, suddenly feeling a sinking in your heart as you realised why this knight felt so familiar, why there was this unspoken, unusual connection between you. It was like you were fighting an imitation of yourself from a thousand other universes, combined and ready to put up a battle with an ambition to rival your own. And why shouldn't he? He was the chosen undead after all and he'll be damned if he doesn't give you one good final battle. Your shoulders dropped in defeat as suddenly the once peaceful field became a grim reality of what would possibly be awaiting, should you fulfill your task. "Will this place be my future?"

To this, the knight remained silent, giving a very slight raise of his shoulders in response. You took a deep breath and rested a hand onto his arm in an almost comforting manner. "That is not for me to say. But a choice will have to be made whether you want to make it or not."

You nodded to his words and after a moment of silence, took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Then I wish to go back. If it is meant for us to fight then perhaps one day we shall. But for now...this land may remain as it is." you spoke and brought yourself up, the knight following shortly after.

There was a short moment where you simply stood before one another as he drew his coiled sword once more. He looked down at you, not gazing with superiority, but rather acknowledging that you were equals. "Then may we meet again at the same bonfire." with those words, one hand gripped onto your shoulder to hold you steady whilst with the other he drove the sword through your chest. The pain that shot through your body at that moment was unpleasant but not entirely so. It was similar to a solemn promise made between two lovers before they shared one final kiss.

Your hands pressed to his chest-plate and for a moment your head had tenderly rested on his shoulder as your body faded into ash. Leaving him in solitude once more but also with a vow that you will return and see each other once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of all over the place but I kind of like the result.  
> Anyway, if you have any requests, whether they are for headcanons or one-shots then please send them my way! <3
> 
> And I am just now getting around to playing through Dark Souls I so do expect some new characters to show up in the future!


	4. Tales of Miracles (Eygon One-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a NSFW Chapter full of sin! Reader discretion is advised.

It all started when you brought in that damned Tome in Braille. You weren't interested in miracles but you were feeling bad for Irina, she seemed to want to help but there wasn't much a blind nun could do. In the spirit of doing something kind, as soon as you found one of these tome's you brought it to her and when she so eagerly offered to read it to you, it was difficult to refuse.  
So there you were, sitting in the colder part of the Firelink Shrine, half-listening to her words as you felt boredom eating at your very soul. Gazing up, you saw Eygon who seemed to share your sentiment. Irina's voice was soft and tranquilizing and the tale itself was long and tedious, written in an even older speech than you had heard. Suddenly you got an idea, one that contrasted the purity that the nun was trying to bestow upon you.

Your hands tugged off your helmet and your fingers ran through your messy hair. Then you began to work the rest of your armour off, piece by piece, it was settled down quietly beside you which perked the knight's interest. He watched as you stripped down to the garments that lay underneath the fine leather and harsh metal, wondering what exactly you were hoping to achieve with these actions. As you flashed him your best smile, he only gave a chuckle followed by a mild shake of his head.

Quietly, you brought yourself up from your spot, taking advantage of Irina's lack of sight to slip up the stairs.

"How is the lesson in miracles going?" Eygon taunted as soon as he spotted you.

"Oh, that...Yes it is _thrilling_." you muttered, approaching the knight of Carim with devious intent hidden behind your eyes.

"I see hearing words of purity is certainly not your thing..." his gaze trailed over you "And tricking a blind woman? My, my...truly a virtuous one."

"Spare me your irony. We both know you would have done the same."

"But we're not talking about me, are we?"

A chuckle left you, your hand trailing up along his dragon-like armour, feeling the details and dents. "She will be occupied for some time, certainly nothing ill shall happen if I steal you away for a while?"

"And if I resist?"

"Do you really wish to?" you responded in the same playful manner, swinging your arms around his neck and bringing your body flush against him, your breath hitching at the sudden cold iron pressing onto the exposed parts of your warm flesh. A noise that got a shiver out of him.

"Very well, woman. You've earned my interest. Where does this little idea of yours take place?"

With a smirk you grasped his hand and tugged him away, leading him in a more private area of the Firelink Shrine, where you didn't risk being walked in on. Sadly there wasn't much to do about the noise, the place was awfully echo-y. But you were hoping that a combination of trying to be quiet and Andre's hammer strikes would be more than enough to drown you two out.  
As soon as some privacy was had, he took the liberty to remove his dragonhead shaped helmet. And as soon as he did, you surprised him with a deep, possessive kiss. His hands were quick to find your hips and tug you flush to him before pushing you to the wall behind you.

"Impulsive. Something tells me you were itching to take me away from curious eyes."

"Perhaps."

A chuckle left him at the smirk toying on your lips, the mischievous nature of it and the coyness in your eyes. "Alright, beautiful. Help me take this armour off, will you?"

You both got to taking care of his armour, which certainly took a while but in the end it definitely was worth it as you got to feast your eyes upon the chiseled abdomen he had. The well defined musculature that he won from hours of training and the scars that held stories of victorious battles. A soft sigh escaped him, it sure was good to get out of that cage every once in a while and even better in this context.  
Shortly after you found yourself in his embrace once more, lips crashing into yours with such passion your teeth almost clinked together. His hands eventually gripped your thighs and he lifted you up, pushing himself flush against you, guiding your legs around his waist. One of your hands gripped onto his shoulder while the other slipped into his dark locks, massaging his scalp tenderly. His fingers trailed to your shirt, slowly undoing the buttons, taking his time. Lighting that fire in your body with slow rolls of his crotch against yours and nibbles at your bottom lip and letting it burn, completely take you over. Make your breath tremble with need.

"Well, who is itching with want now?"

"By the way you're shaking that would still be you, beautiful. "

Eygon chuckled at your glare and he placed you down for only a moment in which he took care of the rest of the clothing separating you. Once your bodies were both bare, he got you back into the previous position, one of his hands settled on your thigh while the other pushed your shirt open and cupped your breast, running his thumb across the dusty pink bud, a gentle, amorous gesture before he squeezed it. Your arms wrapped around him, hands pressing to his back to push him more against you until your body was captured between the cold, hard wall and his warm flesh.  
You could feel him pressing against your sensitive warmth, but only just. An appeased sneer on his features as he listened to your breath hitch and admired the way your back arched whenever his tip flicked against your delicate bundle of nerves. All while his hand toyed with your chest.

"Why must you...tease me so? Please, just take me." you breathed out, body squirming as you attempted to get him in yourself. But those endeavors were met with failure and frustrated, pleading whines.

"Hah, what a champion of ash you are. Just begging to be fucked." he chuckled "Well if that's truly what you desire so badly..." he purred and with one smooth motion your bodies had united and became one, he groaned at the feeling, the warmth and your nails digging into his back.

His own breathing grew heavy at that point, one arm reached behind you and wrapped around your lower back as the hand that was on your breast slid up and grabbed a handful of your hair, fingers tangling in it as he tugged it back and began his thrusts. A steady rhythm. Enough to get you moaning, whispering his name as you scratched at his skin. Once you had both gotten past that initial shock, he sped up, chuckling at the gasp of surprise followed by one of your hands slamming against the wall and your thighs squeezing his sides.

"Look at you...w-writhing from pleasure. All those degenerates don't know how to handle you properly, they don't get you going like I do." he growled, trying his best to control his breathing.

"Oh lords, Eygon! Don't stop!"

"Mmm, if only they could see their champion now." he licked his lips, settling your legs down and easily turning you around, one hand gripping your ass firmly, holding your back curved out as the other shoved your upper body against the wall. His slams continued, getting more dominant and more greedy. Your wails only served as coal for the carnal flame that by now was burning intensely but it grew close to exhaustion as a tightness began to build in the pit of your core.

As much as you would have wanted to extend this moment for longer, soon you couldn't contain that explosion anymore. Your hand came over your mouth as you cried out his name helplessly. Your juices glazed his shaft and as your walls squeezed around him, his warm seed followed shortly after, filling you up perfectly. With several dying thrusts, you both came down from that intoxicating high, panting, sweating but oh so satisfied.

"T-That was...divine." you whispered, shuddering as you felt him slowly removing himself from you and letting go of your hair.

"It was. And it sounds like your lesson is just about finished too." he pointed out as the faint voice of Irina finally reached your ears that, up until this point, could only hear Eygon's gruff but sensual tone.

"I believe we do have some time left."

"Hmm, and what do you propose we do?"

You thought about it for a moment and with a smile pulled the knight into a hug, your lips sweetly pressing against his own. He seemed pleased by this idea, his own arms embracing you and his head tilting.

After you got dressed, you returned to Irina, sitting down as if you hadn't even left. You like to believe she didn't suspect anything although a part of you feels like she definitely has.


	5. Distracted (Orbeck One-Shot)

"No. Not like _that,_ try again." the mage shook his head and let out a sigh "You see, none of this would have happened had you payed attention to the lesson. Now try _again_." he urged, crossing his arms over his chest in an expectant manner.

As you raised your talisman, a faint glow bloomed from it but all that came out was a sprinkle of dust, barely enough to harm a fly. Your failure earned a chuckle from the pyromancer that was watching from the opposite side of the room.

"It's not as easy as it looks!"

"Oh! Do not mind me, I am simply an intrigued spectator!" 

With an exhale, your attention went to Orbeck once again "How many times are we going to do the same spell? We have been at this for ages."

"Complaining is not going to solve the fact that you simply will refuse to focus. What is distracting you so?"

Your cheeks flushed at his question. Truth be told, he was the very reason you could not, for anything, concentrate. His warm voice sent tingles down your spine, the way it would slip into a raspy whisper was divine. And despite the fact that you have met many men on your journey, he was the first to really catch your eye. Perhaps it was his intelligence or his general, calm, scholar demeanor.

A mildly frustrated sigh left him at your sudden day-dreaming "Do you plan on keeping your head in the clouds all day?"

"No!"

"Then I shall ask again. _What_ is distracting you?"

"N-nothing!" the biting of your bottom lip made him raise one of his brows as an idea brewed in his head.

"Hmm...Then stop messing around and cast the spell. Go on, I have watched you tackle greater sorceries." he encouraged, bringing one of his pale hands up and grasping his chin, thumb resting upon his bottom lip. If you wanted to act like this then he will give you a proper reason for it.

As you turned your attention back upon your charm, you tried again. Only to be surprised when you felt your teacher had walked behind you. His arms reached around your body merely to arrange your posture. Although with how close he was, you had reason to think he wasn't simply being professional.

"Your arm shouldn't be so stiff. Loosen up..." as he spoke your body got the crawling feeling of goosebumps instantly, especially with how close he was to your ear.

"L-like this?"

"Yes. Perfect..." he whispered, a praise that stirred warmth in your body. His chest pushed to your back, making it arch just enough to straighten it. "Go ahead. Cast it."

As soon as he said that, you felt the mana pour through the pores on your finger-tips and onto the material of the talisman, a green mist leaking out from underneath and seeping to a spot where it wouldn't cause harm to anyone as it lingered then slowly evaporated. You grinned, admiring your handiwork.

"There...that was not so hard, was it?"

"No." your head turned to look at him, cheeks a burning red from how close he was. You could see his sharp features and admire them. "Not at all." you muttered, eyes quickly drifting to his lips and back, an action which he took note of.

"Good..." he chuckled, drawing in just a little closer. Not enough so that your lips touched but enough to make you hold your breath in anticipation "I knew you were a smart one." he muttered, patting your cheek before moving away and allowing you to exhale.

Your gaze landed on Cornyx who was watching with interest of how the interaction played out. Only for both of you to be left disappointed, perhaps you more than him. You shook your head at the pyromancer's excited grin and he gave a simple shrug of the shoulders in return. Your brows furrowed after, how did he even see what was going on? You however didn't have time to ponder that as Orbeck spoke again.

"Now! Onto your next lesson..."

"What? We barely just finished this one!"

"No, my sweet apprentice, we will not be moving to a new spell. This lesson will be in discipline!" he tugged out a hefty looking scroll. "And we shall sit together until you've learned how to properly pay attention." he gently tapped your head with the roll of ancient paper.

Your nose scrunched "I do not need such teachings!"

"Oh, really? Because for being the great unkindled one, you are awfully easy to fluster." Yet another blush coloured your skin, much to his satisfaction "My point proven. Sit."

You groaned as you sat down and glanced to the old pyromancer who simply laughed. 

"Do not look at me, you have gotten into this mess all by yourself!"

"Yes, I know. Perhaps I should have just left him in the ruins to his dusty scrolls."

You joked and shared a chuckle with Cornyx but Orbeck simply sent you a rather unamused but lighthearted scowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post so many One-Shots one after the other but honestly I found my new obsession and his name is Orbeck-
> 
> Anyway. Next chapter will be headcanons, promise! <3


	6. One Trait of Yours They Admire (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will introduce two more characters to this series:
> 
> Patches the Unbreakable  
> &  
> Artorias the Abysswalker
> 
> Real Quick!  
> After a bit of documentation I have decided that instead of having The Abyss Watcher, it would be more fitting to have Artorias the Abysswalker himself. Hope you're alright with that!

** Siegward of Catarina **

Your sense of humour.

Siegward has always been so amazed at your ability to jest even in the messiest of situations and he always makes it a point to praise it whenever he can. It comes in handy especially when you're resting by a bonfire with nothing better to do and if it so happens that you become separated then all Siegward has to do is think back to one of the many gags you told him. Perhaps even figure out the ones he didn't quite understand.

_"I've got to use my head and think! Hmm...Hmm."_

** Eygon of Carim **

Your sarcasm.

Eygon has always loved a woman with a fiery personality and a sharp tongue, which is one of the main reasons why he's so attracted to you. Your wittiness and quick, often stinging, retorts are what makes your so relationship special. You and Eygon will often get into ta battle of wits where you both attempt to one-up each other, it may seem like arguing to an outsider but to you it's simply the way you flirt.

Although because you are both so slick at the mouth, sometimes these playful arguments can turn into proper fights.

** Horace the Hushed **

Your understanding nature.

Ever since you met, you've been nothing but caring towards Horace. Not only have you been paying attention to him in case he got distracted and wandered off but you've also responded really well to the fact that he is mute. You've even gone so far as to try and understand him, make it easier for him to 'communicate' in the odd ways that he does. That is something he will forever admire and appreciate about you.

Of course, while he does love how much you tend to him, don't babysit him. He is a strong knight, more than capable of holding his own. So don't go overboard.

** Leonhard **

Your natural sensuality.

There is just something about you that Leonhard has noticed ever since you first met. Your feline walk, your way of speech, the flutter of your eyelashes. Everything emanates this capturing suggestiveness that you are fully aware of. He especially loves how you use it to your advantage, manipulating your way into getting things to go just how you want them to. Of course such tricks don't really work on him, although sometimes he enjoys making you think otherwise.

Often he will let you believe you've gotten him caught in your little game. When, in fact, he is the one that's making the rules you play by. You've still got plenty to learn.

** Orbeck of Vinheim **

Your intelligence.

He won't lie, he had doubts about you at first. Didn't believe you were fit for sorcery. But you insisted and promised to bring him ancient scrolls, so he accepted. And oh did you prove him wrong? Orbeck was completely caught off-guard by not only your intelect but also your natural ability to understand even the most complicated of spells. This only made him even more attracted to you and often he will try to challenge you, push your limit.

Orbeck looks at you with admiration, knowing full well that if you had been at the school he attended that you would be despised and promptly kicked out.

** Greirat of the Undead Settlement **

Your selflessness.

Back before he was caged, Greirat stole not for himself but for the ones less fortunate than him. He finds you two share this trait as you often take others in need to the Firelink Shrine and give them purpose, something to hold on to when they don't have anything else. This is something he aimed to do as well and when he saw your kindness, it was as if he was hit in the face with all the reasons why loves you.

Greirat knows this selflessness is also the reason why you often find yourself in life-threatening situations. So, please, do stay safe!

** Unbreakable Patches **

Your naivety.

This is one of the main reasons why you are so easy to fall to his tricks and pretty lies. Your surprised expression is worth all the apologising he has to do so you stop being mad at him. Ah, he knows you'll forgive him! You always do! Right? Patches knows he shouldn't take advantage of you like this, you have never been an awfully greedy person after all, but he just finds your naivety so endearing that he can't help himself!

Do know that if you hear of treasure from him, you should definitely go and look down that ledge. Go on! Nothing bad will happen, I promise!

** Yhorm the Giant **

Your curiosity.

Perhaps not so much in the material things but rather in him. Often you will sit on the arm-rest of his throne and ask him about his past, his kingdom, everything. His memory is not the best but he still tries to tell you about that time. He appreciates that you truly seem interested in him. The people he ruled were afraid of him, they looked at him in terror despite him doing everything he could for them. But not you and he doesn't question it, thinks it would be better not to.

However there are details he won't get into. He tells you it's because he can't remember them too well but, in actuality, they hurt too much to talk about.

** Artorias the Abysswalker **

Your purity.

Ever since he was taken by the abyss, Artorias has only remained in legend. But his abyss slaying is still deeply embedded into his soul to the point where even now he hunts it down. When you came along, it was as if another piece of his soul was unchained from the darkness. The light that emanated from you was pure and untainted. Your spirit was strong, it was like his once was. This is one of the main reasons why he didn't attack you and instead let you get closer.

You have become something he turns to when he needs to remind himself to stay grounded and not allow himself to get fully corrupted.

** Soul of Cinder **

Your perseverance.

He has seen many like you before. But every time he is equally as impressed by how stubborn you can be. He knows well what you are capable of, how you treat your ability to die and return not as a curse but a blessing, using it to your advantage so you can face your oponent as many times as you need until, finally, you come out victorious. A lot of people would go mad, but not you. This is why he treats you with respect and looks at you in admiration whenever you come around.

He already knows what the final outcome of your battle will eventually be but he also knows he needs to give you a proper challenge. Something you'll remember him by.


	7. Dom/Sub , Rough/Passionate (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mildly NSFW! While it doesn't have any graphic content, reader discretion is still advised!

** Siegward of Catarina **

Hard to say.

No pun intended. Siegward has always held a lot of respect for you, so much so that he can't really bring himself to be rough with you no matter the scenario. He also gets flustered super easily so whenever you get a bit more flirty with him he just ends up stumbling over his words. It's pretty adorable. I would say things between you and the onion are very balanced.

You both treat each other with love and always make sure that your partner is enjoying themselves as much as you are!

** Eygon of Carim **

Definitely a dom.

No doubt about it, Eygon is in all ways a dominant figure and a pretty damn good one too. Not only will his natural sarcasm have a role in it but he will grasp your hair and move you around as he sees fit. He is rough by nature so it comes a bit difficult to him to take a softer approach to this act. But don't think that he doesn't feel strongly for you just because of that, despite his assertive behaviour, there definitely is love behind his every action.

And if you do ask him, he will try to be more gentle with you. He's open to it, just not very good at it.

** Horace the Hushed **

A bit of a mix.

He leans a tad more towards the dominant side of things. He always feels like people think they need to be extra careful with him or tend to him simply because of his muteness so when you get to it, he likes to prove you otherwise. Show you that he is absolutely capable of taking control. That being said though, he definitely doesn't mind when you climb on top of him and get things started. He finds it arousing when you take charge and with you being on top, he can grip your hips and help you out.

Horace is in the middle. Not too rough but not too gentle either. It all depends on how he's feeling or how you make him feel.

** Leonhard **

Dominant but passionate.

Leonhard enjoys making you think that you have control until he completely flips things around and you find yourself under him, helpless to do anything. Despite his dominant nature, he is very passionate. He enjoys foreplay, feeling your body to his, caressing your skin and peppering your flesh with kisses. He takes his time with getting that fire started and letting it burn until you beg him. It's a guilty pleasure.

Not that you don't enjoy it. Through-out the day you constantly tease each other. Coy glances, subtle touches and verbal flirting. It's all a big game but definitely an enjoyable one.

** Orbeck of Vinheim **

A passionate soft-dom.

He's not the kind that will be super rough with you. He will tug on your hair to watch your back arch and he will shove you against his desk among all the scrolls, growl things in your ear but nothing rougher than that. With the voice he has, he definitely is dom material and he knows how to use it too. Orbeck takes things slowly, methodically, with precision. He treats you like a very delicate spell and he enjoys taking the time to find all the things that make you go crazy.

He will constantly tease you through-out the day to see you get all flustered. But don't worry, he's the kind of teacher that rewards his students if they've been good.

** Greirat of the Undead Settlement **

A softie.

You definitely are the one to take control of things most of the time and to lead your cuddles or make-out sessions in that direction to begin with! He gets so flustered too. A bit overwhelmed but in a good way! He especially loves it when you reward him after he's been on one of his many outings for you, it makes it all worth it. He is very gentle with you though, treating you as if you are his most precious stolen good yet.

Despite that, he is known to tease and can be very playful as well. More so verbally than physically though.

** Unbreakable Patches **

A mixed bag.

Prepare yourself for a lot of teasing and edging. He absolutely loves the way you whine when he's got you all built up and he suddenly pulls away right before you can reach that beautiful climax. Foreplay is a definite. He can be a bit cruel when it comes to it but he makes it all worth it in the end when he finally gives you what you've been begging for. And he definitely lets you have it. Multiple times as well.

Be warned that he's a little unfair when it comes to giving and receiving oral though. Just because he says he'll do it doesn't necessarily mean he will.

** Yhorm the Giant **

_(Assuming that you're at least half his size)_

Dominant and it depends.

It all depends on his mood but he is definitely dominant. He loves to have you on his lap when he sits on his throne, able to grip onto your sides and control the speed as he pleases. Or have you up against one of the pillars in his chamber. That being said, he pays attention to you through-out to make sure that you're alright and enjoying yourself. He won't get too rough though and even when you ask for it he is a tad reluctant. Even then he always includes tender touches and strokes.

He does have a tendency to put your pleasure above his so make sure to treat him to something now and then to even things out.

** Artorias the Abysswalker **

Dominant but passionate.

Artorias has a natural dominance in him. He is very passionate when it comes to this act of intimacy. He will often run his fingers through your hair and give attention to your lips, your breasts, your inner thighs. But he will definitely maneuver you around as he pleases. It's almost as if the abyss corrupting him and his soul are at a constant battle. A side of him that doesn't want to harm you and one that wants to do as it pleases.

In the end, you returning the kind gestures and tender words tell him that he can allow himself to give in to you fully and just let everything flow. He needs to trust that he won't harm you.

** Soul of Cinder **

Hard to say.

This is mainly because it was hard to even explain the concept to him to being with! He hasn't really had much experience with another, let alone been this intimate. He's still figuring things out and with your help he is steadily improving. As a result, it's pretty difficult to really put him in a category. Sometimes you will have the upper hand and other times he will. You kind of tend to go with the flow of things for the most part.

So far though, he's been the one to win most of your little 'battles' for dominance. He definitely is a fast learner!


	8. General Headcanons (Soul of Cinder)

⇢ For starters, he is very aware of what the outcome will eventually be and what your purpose is. After all, not only has he lived it but he's seen it many times before. He's accepted this but his heart hasn't yet gotten comfortable with the idea. Especially now that you've started to grow on him...it might be difficult for him to pick up his sword and watch you perish again and again.

He has a lot of respect for you. He sees you as his equal in many ways and as a result, will treat you as such. Should you choose to fight him, he will make sure to give you a challenge you won't forget or overcome all that easily.

⇢ Getting away from the inevitable though, make sure not to rush him into the whole affection thing. He's been sitting, watching the same bonfire for who knows how long. He doesn't know what a hug is and will probably think you are attacking him. The first time you tried to hug him, out of the pure excitement of seeing him again, you earned yourself a swift trip to the bonfire.

He apologised once you explained your actions though.

⇢ Will definitely need to be given time. Just be patient. Eventually he will warm up to all these affectionate gestures and might even let you snuggle up to his chest while he rests but until you get to that point, holding his hand is a good start.

Once you get over that period though and the trust is built to a comfortable level, he enjoys having you sit in front of him, between his legs, as he braids your hair. Even sticking some of the gorgeous white flowers into your hair.

⇢ Although he doesn't care much what you decide to wear, he has to admit that there is something captivating about seeing you in silkier, white clothing. Especially flowing gowns. He likes watching you braid yourself a crown of flowers then oh so gently place it upon your head. He's always said you would suit a crown perfectly.

⇢ The Soul of Cinder is talkative and despite his speech lacking practice, he is very smart and views things in a profound light. He wishes he could explain his thoughts better and you are slowly helping him with that.

While we're on the subject, he absolutely adores your intelligence. The way you answer him and how differently you see certain issues fascinates him. His world is black and white, but yours? Yours still contains a bit of colour in it, faded as it is. And that is truly inspiring.

Honestly he could talk to you for hours or even just listen as you speak.

⇢ He truly does wish you could see each other more often but that simply isn't possible. He has a duty to keep which means he won't be leaving the first flame unattended and you have other things to tend to. This means that you see each other rarely. Every time you do meet again, its like lovers meeting for the very first time. The intense feelings you hold for one another not even dwindling.

Neither of you really is the type to speak this affection out-loud though. You mainly show it through tender gestures and solemn promises of always meeting by the same bonfire.

⇢ Will not aid you in any way. He thinks that your battle is your own as is the experience you gain. He hasn't even asked what you intend to do with the first flame. If your desire is to keep it burning or to extinguish it. It's simply not his place to judge and no longer his decision to make.

⇢ Actually still finds some comfort in the warmth of a bonfire flame. There is just something so soothing about it to him that he couldn't possibly explain to you or himself. The way the flame dances is almost...hypnotic.

⇢ Now if you want to talk intimacy though, this one was certainly an interesting talk to have with him. He did catch on what you were getting at after a few moments of you stumbling around your words like a shy teenager. He only gave an amused chuckle. He is very open to connecting so deeply with you, feeling your bare body underneath his fingertips. This sin itself is like a battle between you and him.

One that he's won every time. All thanks to his adaptability.

⇢ But alongside that, sex isn't really on his mind all that often. You have to _really_ get his attention with something to even get him thinking in that direction to begin with. He'd much rather spend time with you in other ways. However he certainly doesn't mind it whenever you decide you're feeling frisky.

⇢ Moving away from that though, you truly don't know all that much about him. And he isn't awfully keen on sharing either. Whether that is because he has memories of previous lives he doesn't feel like mentioning or because the fragments all got mixed together is a mystery.

The only time you get a snipped of his past _(or pasts)_ is when he talks in his sleep. And let me tell you, whatever words you do manage to make out? They don't exactly tell a happy story. It seems like he's suffered quite a bit and probably still is.

⇢ Absolutely hates the deafening silence of the barren field he inhabits. It might seem beautiful at first, but make no mistake, its almost as gorgeous as a cage is to a bird. He has nowhere to go, no one to keep him company and nothing to do. When you came along all of that changed, of course. But every time you leave? It's back to the same sentiment.

And whilst you are probably the best thing that has happened to him. Somehow you've made this silence even more unbearable. Because whenever you're around, you give him the worst thing you could give to someone living in a time like this... _Hope_. And when you leave? It's hard to hold onto a feeling so unfamiliar.

At the end of it all, in a way, you both complete each other. He has what you are missing and vice-versa. When you come together, it's like two pieces of a puzzle snapping perfectly to create a mere portion of a faded image. You are similar and yet so different. Maybe that's why you function so well as one. And while you are both completely aware that the time will come when you will have to smite him down, you still cherish every moment with him and treat it like your last.

Because, one day?

_It might be._


	9. On Christmas You... (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Christmas is a thing in the Dark Souls universe...But, for the sake of a holiday chapter, let's pretend like it is so we can spread some joy!
> 
> Happy Christmas everyone! <3

** Siegward of Catarina **

...Introduce him to Eggnog!

If there is one thing that the people of Catarina are famous for, it's their love for both companionship and alcohol! Siegward was confused when you mentioned this odd drink but certainly very intrigued as well. He watched with curiosity as you mixed the ingredients and presented the drink to him. Long story short, he absolutely loved it and asked you to make more! In fact, he found himself adoring the entire concept of this entire holiday.

Spend time eating and drinking with the people you love? Sign him up! Ah...if only Yhorm was there as well...

** Eygon of Carim **

...Discover he is a mildly kind-hearted Grinch.

Of course he wasn't excited about the holiday when you explained it to him. Presents? Wishes of health? What did he look like to you? A damn charity? But, like with most things, he eventually came around when the day had finally arrived. He approached you as you took your rest at the bonfire, cleared his throat to catch your attention and handed you a small wooden box. Inside you found a beautiful ring made of silver. He even snuggled with you and kept the teasing to a minimum.

 _"You better not get used to_ this."

** Horace the Hushed **

...Decorate Firelink Shrine!

You got both Horace and Anri to spruce up the Firelink Shrine a bit with a couple of prism stones tied with rope which you wrapped around the thrones of the Lords. Ludleth actually seemed to muster a smile behind his hands that were cupped in front of his face once you got to his throne. You also found out that Horace isn't very good with creative tasks and looses his temper _extremely_ quickly.

Buuut it was pretty funny when he got all tangled in the rope. He looked like a proper Christmas tree.

** Leonhard **

...Commit mistletoe abuse.

You just _had_ to mention mistletoe to him, didn't you? I hope you know that he will abuse that knowledge as much as he possibly can. Leonhard is pretty grey on Christmas, he doesn't care for it nor does he absolutely love it. But an item that grants him a kiss from you every time it shows up? Now that is something he can actually get behind! It's not that bad. In fact, he even took you to Gwynevere's chamber for a more special holiday kiss, a private one. Shielded from curious eyes.

Oh! He also appreciates hot chocolate. It's rather pleasant to drink with a good book he finds.

** Orbeck of Vinheim **

...Get him to take a break.

It's almost close to impossible to get Orbeck to get his nose out of his spell-books and scrolls. He's very focused and terribly stubborn at times when it comes to his work and pauses. But, with a little bit of Christmas magic, you actually managed to pull him from his table and spend some time with him without any mention of wizardry whatsoever. He found this surprisingly relaxing and even got to socialize a bit with everyone else!

Your gift for him was a rare scroll you had found. The way his face lit up and how he stammered absolutely made your day. He apologised so much when he realised he hadn't gotten you anything! But...you told him you would accept a _private_ lesson in magic in return.

** Greirat of the Undead Settlement **

...Give everyone presents.

The concept of the holiday made Greirat awfully sad. He remembered the days when he stole for others in need and how those people were probably long gone now. Hollows. To make him feel better, you proposed to him that you go out to find something special for everyone in the Shrine. So that's what you did! Everyone seemed pleasantly surprised, if a bit taken back. But, you had to admit, it was nice to see everyone smile even if it was only with their eyes.

Greirat simply couldn't thank you enough for letting him relive a happier time in his life.

** Unbreakable Patches **

...Enjoy the holiday.

At first Patches was against the holiday. Thinking it was another product of greed and mindless want for more. But, as you explained it to him, he came around to it. Of course, you didn't get to hear the real reason. You only got to hear him say how every idiot in the Shrine would make him rich and he wouldn't have to move as much as a muscle! Patches got to see a glimpse of a moment where everyone wasn't thinking of themselves. You could swear you saw him look oddly content for a second.

Hell, maybe this holiday is better than he thought!

** Yhorm the Giant **

...Let it pass.

As soon as you explained the holiday to Yhorm, he was against it. You ended up having quite the argument over it and the giant simply got you out of his chambers and slammed the heavy doors shut. An action that shook the entire building, dust falling from the pillars along with a few bits of debris. You tried to get back inside, but the gates simply wouldn't budge. So you just sat down by them and waited.

Yhorm felt terrible when he didn't see you the next day, he could only hope you understood his reaction. Oh, but how could _you_ understand when even _he_ didn't?

** Artorias the Abysswalker **

...Sing carols to him.

Your memory of them is foggy, but that hasn't stopped you before! Artorias was at a constant battle with the abyss eating his soul, he was unpredictable. One moment he could be fine and the next he lashed out like a wild wolf at its prey. Sometimes it could be scary to be around him but you cared too much to leave him or have his life end by your blade. So you sat down next to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and sang soothing carols to him.

Your angelic voice seemed to draw out his true self more and for a split moment, it was as if you could see him again. Your beloved Artorias. And of course, once Artorias was asleep, you went off and found a bone that you gave to Sif.

** Soul of Cinder **

...Stay together.

A few weeks before Christmas you decided to lay down your sword and shield and just stay with your beloved knight. He was very open to the idea and welcomed you with open arms. You told each other stories of the past and he let you decorate his coiled blade with prism stones, after you had insisted enough times to make him agree. The atmosphere was very festive and peaceful. It was perfect! From what he understood from you, this holiday was spent with the people you love most. So, you being there with him? It meant a lot.

You even got some cuddles out of it and a lovely Christmas kiss.


	10. General Headcanons (Orbeck of Vinheim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates!  
> I just got super busy these last couple of weeks with Christmas, New Years, my birthday and a bunch of other stuff. But I hope you guys enjoyed the holidays and are looking forward to 2021!

⇢ When you first met Orbeck, you were pretty taken back by how absorbed in his own world he seemed. Hollows underneath him and yet he was simply looking through various scrolls and muttering things to himself, seemingly in his own little bubble where anything around him simply did not matter. Of course that was until you decided to bother him.

And I'll be honest. He had his doubts about you at first. You looked like a simple warrior. Sure, you seemed to have the wits but he didn't think you would turn to be all that great of a caster. Boy was he wrong? Part of him also only accepted your proposal simply because there was the chance that you would bring him a scroll. After all, you aren't one to break a promise, right?

⇢ Actually a really good teacher. He is calm and passionate, more than ready to let someone in on many secrets of the trade if they are willing to sit through the boring lecture. But it's definitely worth it in the end.

Oh and he will definitely get side-tracked by other stories so even if he claims that the lecture will be short, you know for a fact that it won't be. It's actually impressive how much knowledge he has stored in his head.

⇢ He is harsh with his punishments though. You've always joked that he's a bit of a sadist but ever since he had you reading one of his scrolls about a great elderly wizard, you are absolutely sure of it.

He mostly does it just to be an asshole though.

⇢ Gets really excited when you bring him scrolls and it's honestly the cutest thing. Not only does his posture suddenly get better but his eyes glint and his slick lips form into a smirk as he takes it from you and carefully unwraps it. It's kind of heartwarming to see and it definitely brightens your day as well. Seeing someone genuinely happy in the times you live in is really rare after all.

⇢ Pays a lot of attention to details. Which can be very frustrating when practicing spells. You feel like he is criticizing you on the dumbest most meaningless things but in the end, it only makes you a better mage.

Doesn't stop you from complaining though.

⇢ He will get absolutely absorbed in his work and often times even if he responds to you with a hum or a mild nod, he has absolutely no idea what you had just said or what he even agreed to. Which definitely comes to bite him in the ass later when you bring it up again.

It's a pain to keep his attention on you during those moments. It's one of the things that you dislike about your relationship, he can often times neglect you in favour of his studies and he won't even realise it.

⇢ Is absolutely aware that his voice is a weak spot for you and he _will_ use it against you at any given point whether it is to have his way or just to tease you when he notices you daydreaming during his lesson.

⇢ Won't admit it. But he really likes the mild sexual undertones of this whole teacher-student thing you have going on. Your 'Little School', as he dubbed it, can sometimes get pretty naughty.

If you get him fired up enough, he will absolutely have you shoved against his desk among all the ancient writings in no time. He will still be careful of them though. Stashing the more important ones inside a drawer.

⇢ He is a bit of a hopeless romantic so expect little sweet gestures or for him to remember insignificant things you mentioned to him months ago that he brings up much later. He's not much of a talker, despite his intelligence, he actually prefers to listen and, if asked, give his opinion. A little introverted in a sense, but will definitely show to have quite the sharp tongue should anyone try him.

⇢ That being said, do know that this man has little to no idea what flirting really is. Especially at the start of your relationship. Even when he did start to have an interest in you, he had no idea how to express it. He might have even come across as cold a couple of times simply because he hated that anxious feeling in his chest and the sweat on his palms whenever you were close.

In fact, sometimes he might do things that fluster you accidentally until he gets the hang of what you respond to!

⇢ Please do everything in his power to remind him to rest that brilliant mind of his. Even he gets burnt out and he doesn't respond well to it. Orbeck simply gets frustrated and stubbornly tries to do it again and again. This results in each attempt to be much more disastrous than the other.

Oh, he also tends to overthink, especially when it comes to conversations. He'll ponder over your tone of voice in a particular sentence or the way you worded something, thinking you might be upset with him or that he might have done or said something. Of course, that's not the case but...you can't argue with a madman.

⇢ You were really impressed to see he is quite skilled in combat and not only in terms of magic. No, his skills run much deeper. He wields daggers and small blades with precision and lethal accuracy. It was then you learned he used to be an assassin, hired to take lives. You honestly didn't expect it from him out of all people.

Orbeck is actually pretty open about telling you of his past but he doesn't go into detail. _"I was payed in coin to take lives before I decided to pursue magic. It's really that simple and it doesn't matter much anymore, does it? It's in the past."_

He does seem to regret his choices to some extent but he'll just tell you that everything he's done has brought him right where he needed to be.

To sum it all up. Orbeck is calm, collected and very smart. He's not exactly the spontaneous type but that doesn't really bother you because when he does something out of the ordinary it always pleasantly surprises you. He's gentle and obviously cares a lot for you but at the same time isn't afraid to critique you and help you improve in any way that he can. Orbeck is very open to sharing his knowledge, all you've got to do is ask him.   
He might come off as distant at times, but that's simply because of his passion for magic. Don't hold it against him. He really does love you and remembers every little thing you consider unimportant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder to all of you that I am taking requests!  
> Any specific headcanons you'd like to see? Idea for a one-shot? Leave it in the comments, it'll help out a lot!  
> Thanks <3


	11. Unmasked (Leonhard One-Shot)

"Hm, I see you enjoy keeping your friends close and your enemies closer..."

You glanced back at the steps where Sirris was currently seated "She is no enemy of mine."

"Not yet." he crossed his arms over his chest. "Just wait until she finds out about our... _relations_." he chuckled.

A blush rushed to your cheeks at his words "Well she won't find out! I need her to think we're on the same side a little longer...I really want that ring she has."

Leonhard let out a soft laugh "You see this is why I admire you, my dear. You're such a dangerous woman..." he ran his gloved fingers gently along your jawline. "So ready to use anyone as long as it benefits you in some way."

"I don't prefer to look at it in that light..."

"Yet you know it to be true. Don't deny it now. Manipulator and a liar is really not a pleasant look for anyone to dawn." he teased, leaning against the back of Lothric's throne, one leg slightly lifted and pressed against it. "Now why are you here? Did you miss me by any chance?"

"Well you have been rather fond of your invisibility as of late." you took a glance to the ring he wore. "You're not avoiding me, are you?" you questioned, a playful pout forming on your features as you got closer to him, resting your hands onto his chest.

"You? Never." he responded, his hands finding your hips and pulling you closer. "Now what exactly are you up to?"

"Do I have to be up to something all the time? Can't I simply come to you without needing anything?"

"Well usually I wouldn't be questioning it..." he looked you over "But when you approach me and place your hands on my chest like that I start to worry." he chuckled "Come on, love, you need not hide anything from me. Tell me what you desire...you know I am _always_ happy to satisfy you." he purred, his hands ever so lightly squeezing your sides which sent a shiver through-out your body.

"Well there is something." you spoke to which he hummed and nodded, urging you to continue. "Leonhard, would you ever consider taking off your mask?"

Leonhard visibly tensed at your question. He had feared this day ever since you first approached him and he saw the way you simply clicked with him. He remained silent for a moment, yet it definitely felt like much longer for you. Oh you hoped you hadn't upset him. "Perhaps...does it matter to you that much?"

"Truthfully at this point your looks don't hold much importance to me. But...I would certainly love to be able to kiss you. And as tempting as laying a kiss onto this metal mask is, I'm afraid that would only achieve in us both looking rather stupid." you joked.

"Very well..." he muttered with a nod, straightening himself and you. With mild nervousness in his actions, he began undoing the straps of the mask and after a moment it was undone. He first removed his hat which revealed his brown hair caught into a low ponytail then followed his mask. Which he hesitated with but he had come this far. Might as well cross the finish line.

Once the metal mask uncovered his face, you came to understand why he wore it. Perhaps not because he was insecure of his looks as much as he needed to protect his skin. Burn marks patterned a side of his face and they seemed to go down his neck. The flesh looked tender, sensitive. A flash of concern ran across your features as you brought your hands up and very carefully cupped his cheeks, being as gentle as you could be.

"Well...am I the charming prince you expected?" he asked, a breathy laugh leaving him as he tried to break that silence somehow. This was as tense as he had ever been around you.

"What caused this?"

"Ah, it was a simple minded fool. A pig." he sighed "It was a long time ago. I was rather young. But...it's in the past."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore, no." he smiled "You mustn't worry about hurting me, my love. I know you wouldn't."

You nodded, giving a sweet smile in return and without saying another word, you brought yourself up on your tippy toes and pressed your lips to his. He was surprised at your sudden action but it didn't take him long to respond. His arms wrapping around your waist and tugging you flush against him, head tilting. It was amazing to finally be able to do this with him and he had to admit...he was happy that he chose to show himself to you. Your lips felt even better than he had imagined. Much more softer and delicate. Much like your touch.

Once your lips had parted, he chuckled to see you had managed to steal his hat and very proudly proceeded to place it upon your head.

"Ahh, look at you...a true hunter." he smirked.

"I think I look better with it than you do."

"I'm afraid that is impossible, my dearest. But you certainly come in a very close second." he teased, grasping your chin between his index and thumb. "Now come on, let us take advantage of this moment. I would love to keep you distracted a few moments more..." he whispered, his lips settling tenderly upon the flesh of your neck, making your nails lightly dig into the leather of his coat as your hands settled on his back.

"Behind the throne of a lord? My...not very fond of royalty, Leonhard?"

He chuckled, trailing his kisses up to your jawline "Are you complaining? Because if it bothers you so then I can simply see to my own."

"No."

A smirk crawled onto his features at your eagerness to answer, humming as he felt the way you tugged at his clothing with impatience glinting in your eyes. "I thought so." he muttered, easily turning you around, his hands settling onto your thighs and he brought you up against the back of the throne, getting your legs to wrap around his waist. "Besides, I don't see any lords to bother...And I have a feeling you're enjoying this a lot more than you're letting on. I know you, you minx."

"Perhaps." you smirked, giving a coy shrug before tugging him in for another hungry kiss.

_"Ah, you will surely be the death of me some day..."_


	12. When You Compliment Them (Headcanons)

** Siegward of Catarina **

Siegward becomes a blushy mess.

Well that's a certified way of getting this onion to fluster and stumble over his words like he has had one too many drinks than he could handle! He will absolutely try to fumble back a reply as soon as he can though! If this is to be a battle of the compliments then by Gwyn he will make sure he returns the sentiment tenfold! But he appreciates it whenever you take the moment to compliment him. Whether that be on his jolly spirit or his skill in battle!

** Eygon of Carim **

Absolutely not impressed.

Really? Get ready to be called an ass-kisser as soon as you finish your sentence. Eygon won't act like he enjoys your little words of praise, always complaining that he isn't a child that needs his mommy's approval yet you insist on doing it. Half to piss him off and half because, deep down, you know that he likes being appreciated from time to time. So if you are fine with being told off, then compliment him all you want.

** Horace the Hushed **

He appreciates it!

Horace enjoys hearing words of praise, not only do they do wonders for his ego that hasn't been in the best of shapes since he became mute, but it also reminds him that you truly do not care about his disabilities. You appreciate the things he provides! Whether that is a shoulder to lean your head on whilst you rest at the bonfire or a sword and a shield in battle! He tries to return the favour by grasping your shoulder firmly and giving you a nod.

** Leonhard **

Don't feed his ego, please.

Leonhard adores hearing you speak greatly of him. Sometimes he'll stalk around you with his invisibility ring to watch you talk about him to other people that wander into Firelink shrine. He can't help it! There's something just so beautiful about the way your lips form his name and all the words that follow after. You know he enjoys it too! Especially after you have engaged in the sins of the flesh. Oh boy. Praise him then and you'll have a _very_ happy Leonhard on your hands.

** Orbeck of Vinheim **

Gets pretty flustered.

He doesn't really know how to respond! Most of the time he'll just give a chuckle and a thank you while others he will simply ask you if you're aiming to get something out of him and remind you that you won't be escaping whatever lesson you need to do later. He does like hearing your praises though! Especially when it comes to his skills as a mage. He keeps his modesty about him though. Reminding you that he probably isn't as great as he should be!

** Greirat of the Undead Settlement **

He will compliment you right back!

After perking up from his hunched position, he will thank you and happily return the favour. Compliment you on the many traits you have about you! But he is very modest and although he appreciates what you're trying to do, he will tell you that, at the end of the day, he is nothing but a petty thief that tried to make life a little bit better for some people that had it worse than him!

** Unbreakable Patches **

Caught by surprise.

He didn't expect to hear anything like that from you! A flash of surprise went across his expression for a mere second before a cocky smirk replaced it and he crossed his arms over his chest in the same manner. Of course he is the greatest! Is there any doubt about it? He'll act like he is the center of the universe and that really everyone should be complimenting him! But he definitely will hold onto your praises. After all, what sane person takes the time to compliment someone in an age like this?

** Yhorm the Giant **

Be very doubtful.

You will have a very hard time to convince Yhorm that you mean any of the compliments you bestow upon him. At first he will think you are jesting, the more you insist the more upset he gets. The people he ruled would often mock him and talk mockingly of him so he has a very hard time believing you actually mean all these things you are telling him. But eventually you manage to get through to him and you have no idea how much it surprised him. So much so that he had trouble responding to you.

** Artorias the Abysswalker **

Artorias gets rather sad.

If you compliment him on his skills as a swordmaster, he will get pretty sad. Looking at his broken arm and letting out an annoyed growl. Clearly not very happy that the arm he used to swing his sword with is broken and unable to be used. He knows he would be even more impressive if he were not in this state. But if you compliment him on his spirit, his soul...that's a whole different story. He understands you mean well. But it is difficult not to feel sad when you compliment him on the qualities that were stripped from him.

**Soul of Cinder **

The SoC will be very amused.

He will chuckle and give a bow of his head along with a _'thank you, likewise',_ and remind you that you share similar traits. Every quality that he has, you most likely have ten-fold! He doesn't mind it, nor is he absolutely crazy after appreciation because he knows that you both hold the same type of respect for each other and he doesn't feel like that needs to be spoken! He prefers to show rather than tell. He feels like his actions will always speak louder than any sentence he could ever tell you.


	13. A Taste of Insanity (Horace One-Shot)

"Oh, Horace...where have you run off to?"

"Anri?" you ran up to the knight that had just tossed a prism stone to the ground, a faint light blue glow coming off of it.

"Ah, (y/n), it's so good to see you! Have you seen Horace anywhere, by any chance?"

"No. I was hoping he would be with you! I've looked everywhere..." you let out a sigh as you glanced around the cave-like setting you were in. "I hope he is fine. When have you last seen him?"

"I'm not quite sure...He was with me but a second ago then I turned around and he was gone." Anri let out a sigh, seeming just as distressed as you were. "But we mustn't worry too much. I know Horace...there's nothing he wouldn't be able to handle! In any case, I should get going. If you find him let me know."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I shall inform you." you responded, watching the elite knight leave. You followed soon after but as you approached to cross the bridge, you heard the distinct noise of bones cracking and snapping into place, turning around you spotted an army of skeletal beings quite literally put itself together then rush towards you.

You quickly ran across the fragile bridge, your heart racing with how it swung and creaked. hoping it wouldn't give in to the weight of your steps. You were close to passing too, but one of the skeletons swung its arm out, a bony finger getting caught into the cape of your armour, tugging you back. The weight of your body hitting the bridge caused it to collapse, taking both you and the skeletal army into the depths of it.

Luckily, you grasped one of the ropes and the only impact was that with the stone wall as half of the bridge swung down against it, your fingers luckily being protected by the metal on your gloves. The moment of respite was short lived as you heard the snap of the rope you gripped onto and soon your body slammed against one of the stone ledges. A groan escaped you and for a moment you couldn't move. Yet you were alive.

You shakily brought yourself to your feet, tugging your helmet off and reaching for your estus flask. Swinging down two full bottles before you felt like you could continue downwards. This place was horrid. Dark and damp, awfully silent as well and the more you went forward, the warmer the air felt. To the point where it was overwhelming. You chose not to put the helmet back on. The air was already difficult to breathe in from the heat, you didn't need sweat getting in your eyes.

Could Horace have met the same fate? Could he have slipped and somehow fallen in here? You certainly hoped not. As you went forward, the road took you to the source of the strange warmth. A fire demon. A difficult fight but you came out victorious. The place cooling off as soon as the beast was slain and a bonfire was your reward. A very welcome one as well. You let the flames heal you then pressed on.

Eventually you had found a passage that lead inside this cavern. Water on the ground, cold walls, darkness pretty much everywhere except for the two Crystal lizards that gave off a faint shine, enough to give time to your eyes to adjust and as soon as they did, you spotted the shape of a figure. "Horace?" you called with uncertainty but a tinge of hope still present.

The figure did not respond yet a familiar grunt was heard that warmed your heart.

"Horace! Oh, thank the lords I have found you...I was afraid I lost you." you spoke, approaching at a hurried pace but barely dodged the halberd he swung at you. "What is the matter? It is I! (Y/n)...?"

He seemed to falter for a brief moment as you spoke, it seems a side of him was still desperately trying to hang onto that sliver of hope. He stopped in his tracks and he grunted in what sounded like a questioning manner.

"You remember...Horace...I've come to get you out of here. It's alright...we'll get out." you spoke, reaching a hand out to him, approaching with caution until your fingers touched his arm. His vision felt like it had cleared at that moment.

He fell down here and the darkness swallowed him, the silence. He couldn't call for help properly either, he thought he was doomed. You...your promise was the only thing that held even a little bit of his spirit alive. But now that you were there, it was enough for him to gather himself back. Snap out of it. He dropped his halberd, his breath turning into a distressed pant. To which you responded with a warm embrace.

His arms were quick to wrap around you, the tightest he had ever hugged you. His body was shaking and his eyes shut tightly. From how he was trembling, you could easily tell that he was crying underneath that helmet. He felt the cold embrace of going hollow, the desperation and the hopeless mindset settle in. It was so easy for him to slip away...had you been just a moment later, he would have became a mindless, tormented soul.

"Shh, it's alright. You are fine now. I've got you." you muttered.

It was quite a while until he finally brought himself to let go of you. Picking up his weapon and following you out. He was dead silent but he stuck as close as possible to you, going even as far as to hold your hand whenever you weren't in battle. And whenever you came even close to a ledge he visibly became distressed. He was traumatized. So you were quick to bring him to the comforting flame of the bonfire. Where you removed his helmet to see how pale he was.

His cheeks had streaks of tears, his eyes were red and his bottom lip was trembling. You took that moment to wipe away the ash from his features and the tears using a piece of cloth. He looked your features over as you did so and you offered him a smile to hopefully ease his racing thoughts. A side of you was pissed off at Anri! Lack of attention was what got Horace in there to begin!

"We can stay here for as long as you need, my love." your thumb caressed his cheek. Even now, in this safety, he stuck as close to you as he possibly could. You leaned in, placing a tender kiss on his lips.

You didn't sit around for long though, Horace preferring you got out of that area as soon as possible and he definitely calmed down even more the second you stepped out and the cold air of the forest hit his face. He even became more 'talkative' at that point which you were happy to see. Although you had a feeling it would be a bit of time before he got back to his old self.

And don't think Anri got off easy either.

As soon as you bumped into the elite knight again, you gave them hell for not paying attention to someone they supposedly cared about! And to think if you had been even a couple moments late...you would be barring the guilt of having put down your beloved right now.

What a terrible thought.


	14. How They Kiss (Headcanons)

** Siegward of Catarina **

Like a true gentleman.

Siegward is the definition of a gentleman, he will kiss the back of your hand and treat you like a princess. But if he wants more than just a courtesy kiss on the hand or on the cheek then he will go up to you and ask. You have told him many times that he can just kiss you if he desires but he simply refuses to do it without letting you know his intentions! It wouldn't be fit of him to just up and kiss a lady! It certainly is cute to see him fumble over his words but it's one of the many ways he shows you the respect he holds for you!

Besides, you are better suited for the surprise kisses anyway. Which he appreciates, mind you, so keep on surprising him!

** Eygon of Carim **

Rough and possessive.

Eygon's kisses are, simply put, rough. He struggles a lot with being gentle and taking things softly, it's not that he doesn't care to try but it certainly feels like he has two left feet whenever he attempts it which kind of frustrates him! So when he does kiss you, he will usually grasp you by the hips and devour your lips. He is definitely passionate, every time your lips meet you feel that flutter stir up again in your chest and you forget all those times when he was a total prick to you. Until he starts talking again, of course.

He also appreciates the same treatment so if you bite his bottom lip, know you aren't escaping without a few love-bites on your neck.

** Horace the Hushed **

Pretty vanilla.

The first time you kissed, Horace was a bit tense to do so. Especially when it comes to the more passionate, deeply felt kisses. He wishes he could do so much more in that regard but he can't. So his kisses are generally vanilla but they are enough to make you fall inlove with him all over again. He just has a way with his body language that compensates for his lack of a tongue. The way his hands travel your sides, one usually settling on the small of your back while the other tangles itself into your hair. It's enough to make you melt.

So, he might not be able to provide tongue kissing, but he has other ways to get you hooked.

** Leonhard **

Passionate. Romantic. Addicting.

Oh boy, Leonhard is probably the best kisser here. Sure, it took you a bit to get here with his mask. But once you arrived, you just want to keep going. You don't know where he got the practice in, but at this point you don't really care to find out. All you know is that whenever Leonhard kisses you, you can't get enough of it. It's like a very smooth, sensual tango and he knows the precise steps to which lead to you craving for more. And he absolutely loves the way your body leans to his during these moments, he knows he has you when you do that.

Even small pecks are dangerous with him as most of the time you'll just go in for seconds and end up in his arms, pressed to his chest, giving into him all over again.

** Orbeck of Vinheim **

He adapts!

Now Orbeck is certainly a bit of a mix! He can do the little sweet pecks between sentences to cut you or himself off whenever your lips are looking much more irresistible than they have the right to. Or he can pull you into his arms and treat you to a nice long make-out session. Either way, he is pretty gentle with you and a bit slow as well. He takes his time, learning what makes you tick and what you respond to. He will be pretty playful during this time though, muttering little quips against your lips and making you laugh. It's kind of how you discovered his sense of humour!

But get used to his analitic personality, even if he doesn't mean to do it, it's in his nature to try and figure out the best way to do something!

** Greirat of the Undead Settlement **

The master of surprise!

Greirat loves to catch you by surprise! He is a true thief and he has claimed, many many times, that his greatest steal so far have been the kisses from you! And just you in general but that's a whole different topic. Because you are both pretty active, him with stealing and you with your quest, whenever he spots you lurking by, he makes it his priority to swing by and smooch you! Consider it a bonus on top of everything else he provides to aid you in your travels!

You've come to look forward to these kisses now! Wondering when your lover will jump out of his hiding spot and kiss you. 

** Unbreakable Patches **

Very greedy.

This is where Patches has been kind of on the fence. On one side, he hates how addicting you are. How whenever he kisses you he craves more and more, like a glutton...never satisfied always wanting more. But on the other side, he loves it! He can't help but treat himself to your lips every now and again even if he knows he will always fall into his own trap of getting more than he bargained for, getting lost in the passion you provide with such a simple action.

Some days he thinks you are the worst thing that has happened to him. Well...maybe you are! But he can't bring himself to push you away so he has to deal with it.

** Yhorm the Giant **

A gentle giant.

Yhorm is very tender with you, that includes the moments when you are kissing. He especially likes to kiss you when you have to leave or when you return from your quest. It's kind of his way of wishing you good luck or of welcoming you. He enjoys holding you on his lap, arms around you and placing sweet kisses on your skin as you talk to him. Sometimes he will even playfully interrupt you with a smooch whenever he notices you getting fired up or upset. But he rarely, if ever, gets proper rough with you. He is a lord after all!

All that being said, he isn't much of a kisser! It's not that he doesn't enjoy it but he simply doesn't give it as much importance as he probably should.

** Artorias the Abysswalker **

Softly.

With Artorias you will want to give him some time. He is unstable...the battle between his soul and the abyss makes him a gamble to even be around let alone get close to! Some days he will be fine with your presence and others he will swing his sword at you and behave like a crazed, vicious beast. But the more accustomed he becomes with your presence, the more you manage to grow closer to him. Which grows into being able to get intimate with him. And when it comes to kissing, Artorias is soft and slow.

He takes the time to enjoy it, cherish it, like he is trying his best to get that feeling chiseled in his memory. So he can revisit it again and again whenever you aren't there.

** Soul of Cinder **

Heartfelt

Whenever you kiss, you can feel the fire that runs through both your souls. He is very passionate and there is even a bit of natural roughness involved. Maybe even some possessive actions in some way. Every action that you perform with each other can't help but feel like a battle that one of you is either losing or winning. You aren't exactly sure where this sentiment comes from but so far...kissing him has always felt like a draw. It's like that's when you both let your guards down. It's the most vulnerable you both can be around each other.

You've also found that kissing him gives you the same invigorating feeling that drinking estus does. The same warmth and tingling in your lips.


	15. When You End Up Arguing (Headcanons)

** Siegward of Catarina **

He is quick to forgive but not forget.

It takes a lot. And I do mean _a LOT_ to get Siegward upset or mad at...well, just about anyone. Even in the times that you live in, Siegward still finds it in himself to see the good in people. He will more often than not try to find a middle-ground rather than be upset be up-tight all day about it. So if you, by some miracle, manage to upset this cheery onion or make him stay mad at you then...you must have done something really _really_ bad. Either way he will forgive you for it but he might not forget whatever it is you've done. It will be in the back of his mind and it might cause some trust issues.

On the off-chance that he somehow did something to upset you though, he will apologise, overthink and try his hardest to make it all better. He will also fully blame himself for it even if it's not his fault.

** Eygon of Carim **

This man holds grudges.

You are lucky that he cares about you as much as he does. Because when it comes to grudges, Eygon might as well be dubbed a Lord. Not only that, but he will absolutely not back away from an argument and most of the time, his mouth tends to run before his brain so he will end up saying some nasty things to you. You've said many times that his words hit harder than his mace ever could and that is especially true for when you fight. It's better you just back off, honestly. It doesn't matter who is to blame, Eygon's words will be just as sharp.

If you try to go back and poke him then it will only make things worse, his attitude will be the same. Luckily, because he loves you, that means his grudges typically only last a couple of days, maybe weeks if you _really_ got on his nerves. But bottom line is...let him cool off.

** Horace the Hushed **

He will go dead silent.

The only noise you might hear from Horace when he is upset, is his breathing. You had no idea an already mute man could be even more quiet but when you make him mad, you learn the meaning of deafening silence. If it wasn't for your footsteps or the occasional fight and clanking of your armour as you walk, then you would probably be able to hear a needle drop. Luckily, this won't last very long. It doesn't really matter whose fault it is either, he'll react the same.

Sometimes you do get jealous of Anri. As it seems like Horace forgives the elite knight much faster than he does you but Anri told you that that is because when he gets mad at you, he also gets mad at himself which is why it takes him a bit longer to come around.

** Leonhard **

He will go missing for a while.

If you end up arguing with Leonhard, you won't be seeing him for a few days if not weeks. Even if he is around to check on you, you will not be able to find or even as much as bump into him. Not that you would want to anyway. When you're upset you both kind of...avoid each other. He is a bit of a drama queen when it comes to arguments which kind of goes for you as well. This usually means that your fights are pretty hard hitting on the both of you, especially with how intense your feelings for each other are. Which means that keeping distance is probably best, unless you want to say something you might regret.

That being said though, every fight that you have somehow feels like it only strengthens your bond, solidifies it.

** Orbeck of Vinheim **

His tone and attitude shifts drastically.

And it is a very obvious change too. He will be colder, keep his distance and you won't get any playfulness out of him during the lesson. He will focus strictly on teaching you whatever you asked of him and that is it. No fun little facts, no stories of great mages, nothing. No matter how much you ask him to dive into the subject, he will not tell you anything more than what you need to know. And although it's what you've asked of him many, many times...it certainly feels wrong when it actually happens.

When Orbeck is mad at you, it definitely feels like when your favourite teacher is upset. You get that same guilt building in the pit of your stomach. Now if Orbeck is at fault, however, he will try his best to make it up to you!

** Greirat of the Undead Settlement **

Honestly, you rarely do!

It's odd but you can't remember the last time you've properly fought with Greirat over anything! Sure, you have your differences and sometimes you might exchange a couple of words on a sharper tone but...that's about it! You've never found a reason to be upset with him and he's never found one to hold a grudge either! It's pretty much business as usual. Some might call this strange but...you don't think either of you could handle fighting each other during this time.

However, if you count getting playfully upset then you are a master of pouting. It usually gets you plenty of kisses and words of praise until he sees that beautiful smile on your features once more!

** Unbreakable Patches **

Fights are very one-sided.

Patches will try to slither his way out of a fight by using his natural charisma and his sense of humour. Sometimes it works out for him and you end up laughing at his stupid jokes or just letting it go but other times you simply won't budge. In this instance, it is you who holds the grudge against him and that means that Patches pretty much has to suck it up and apologise whether he likes it or not!

Most of the time it's his fault that you fight anyway. He somehow got you in trouble all while getting his ass out of it. You can see how that would piss off anyone but you end up forgiving him anyway. Who can stay mad at good ol' Patches?

** Yhorm the Giant **

He will shut himself in his room.

If you upset the giant that is Yhorm, you will be kicked out of his room. He will personally place you outside and slam the doors shut. And good luck opening them because not only are they tall but they are heavy too. This is what he's always done. Whenever the people he ruled would finally get to him, mentally, he would shut himself into his throne room and not come out for days. It's something he still does. He seeks for comfort in being alone and silent. It's odd. He tries to convince himself that he doesn't need anyone but after a while, he gets overwhelmed by the silence.

During these moments it's best you leave him be. He will open the doors soon and let you back in...you can talk to him then. Definitely let go of your ego here and go back to him, the last thing he needs is for you to leave him alone. It would further ciment the doubts and harsh criticism people had of him.

** Artorias the Abysswalker **

It's best you keep your distance.

If you upset Artorias he ends up losing control of himself. His soul gets eaten up by rage and he will attack. Growl and behave like nothing more than a vicious beast, thirsty for blood and nothing else. It's probably best that you leave during this time, he gets very unstable and he might hurt you. Which he has. Lords, he felt terrible then. During these moments, if you choose to watch him from a distance, you will see him attempting to cast miracles only for the white light to get swallowed by a terrible black smoke which results in even more frustration and rage.

It honestly scares you how animalistic he sounds during these moments. It shakes your heart. Whenever you get him angry, you end up hating yourself for it. His soul is already very weak...what if you end up loosing him because of your own pride?

** Soul of Cinder **

You fight and eventually make-up!

You don't often argue. You usually either agree or disagree. But when you do end up fighting...well, the SoC is absolutely not one to back up from any sort of fight that includes arguments. He gets stubborn. Most of the time, he's right. Which you hate but that's besides the point. Eventually you go from fighting to ending up at a middle ground and to apologising to each other. It's definitely kind of sweet and you feel like it somehow brings you closer. It also shows you that you still have a lot to learn and much more experience to gain.

Also a fun fact, the embers on his armour seem to get brighter when you argue. They light up and coupled with his posture, it really makes him more intimidating and impressive than he already is. That definitely caught you off guard the first time and had you stammering a little. Which he still teases you about to this day.


	16. Betrayal (Eygon One-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by: Six_Calavera  
> Go check their stuff out!
> 
> A friendly reminder that I am taking requests! They are appreciated! Thank you and enjoy <3

"I just don't understand this duty of yours! Following around a simple nun, not fit even to fulfill her role!"

"Just like you carry your duty, I carry mine. You think I asked for this? Following a blind woman that was supposed to be a firekeeper?"

"I don't know, maybe!"

"Piss off." Eygon growled and rolled his eyes, pushing himself from the wall.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!"

You glared at him, rushing after him and grasping his arm "You're not leaving until you answer my question."

He let his mace fall onto the ground by him, leaning against the handle in a careless manner. "And what question is that, princess?" he asked, the little nickname being used in a taunting manner rather than a flattering one.

"The reason why you're still here."

"I told you my terms, woman. I stay here as long as you ensure the girl's safety...and _only_ for that long."

"So you're here for Irina."

"Why else would I be?" He spoke but was quick to realise his words and catch himself, if it weren't for his helmet, you would see the exact moment his eyes widened and his lips pursed. And when he saw your instantly hurt expression, that only made him swear under his breath. "(Y/n) I didn't...I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't. Just...get the fuck out! Get out!" you smacked his hand off of you even going as far as to shove him when he tried to bring you in an embrace. He was quick to get the hint and made his way out of Firelink Shrine without another word.

You let out a sigh, feeling a knot building in your throat and tears pricking at your eyes as his words replayed in your mind but you didn't have time to cry as someone approached you.

"Trouble in paradise?"

A voice caught your attention, sensual and manipulative...dancing on the edge of fake innocence. You glanced over to see a woman dressed in a black gown, mask shielding her identity. Her armour was decorated with mostly leather but there was some steel here and there. One of your brows raised.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, apologies. We have not met. Yoel spoke to me, said that you aided him, gave him new purpose! I am Yuria of Londor." she bowed her head slightly in greetings. "I could not help but overhear your argument...Eygon. A fair knight. Dedicated. Albeit rough around the edges. Mm...you care about him, do you not?"

"What are you getting at?" you questioned, a bit on guard as you didn't exactly trust this character.

"He is sworn to serve Irina. Such is the duty of a knight of Carim. But she is a nun and she has the gift of being able to read tome's written in braille, bestow upon thee blessings and knowledge of miracles." Yuria let out a giggle "Of course, holy tome's aren't the only kind..." she reached inside of her satchel and slid out a black tome that instantly chilled the air around you.

You took it from her, running your thumb over it.

Yuria noticed your hesitation and her lips pursed. "Having doubts? Because it sure sounded like Eygon had none when he spoke. Who is Irina to stand between you and the one you love? A simple nun...no one would miss her!"

"N-No...I think I better not."

"Ah! Please..." she pushed the tome back to your chest as you attempted to give it back "Consider it a gift. You helped an...old acquaintance of mine so I shall help thee as well. _If_ you give this to the cleric...ask her to teach you the miracles as well. That will...take care of her." she laughed, taking her leave.

You sat there and debated it for a bit, but the more you thought about it, the more you realised she was right! So you descended the steps into the lower area of the Firelink Shrine. Driven by jealousy and anger, you approached the nun who was seated onto her knees, praying by candle-light.

"Irina." you spoke up to catch her attention and got down in front of her, one knee settled against the ground. "I need something of you."

"Of course, ashen one! Anything!"

"It's a tome...in braille. I've been told you can decipher it?"

"Yes, yes! Let me see." as soon as her hands touched the cold stone, a gasp left her and she quickly handed it back "A-ashen one...that tome is...forbidden! I can not speak such a thing out loud..."

"Please...it's really important to me. You would really be doing me a favour. Besides...I saved you from that cage, didn't I? If it weren't for me you would have still been locked in there with all those creatures."

"I suppose you are right..." she muttered, letting out a sigh and shaking her head "Forgive me, ashen one...Of course. You've done so much, it is only fair I repay you somehow. Give me the tome, I will try my best."

You placed the cursed object once more into her hands and as soon as she began muttering the words, everything felt colder, darker, the light of the candles dimmed. It was obvious whatever words were being said, they were forbidden for a reason. And the more she went into the story, the more you noticed her...shifting. It wouldn't be noticeable in a quick glance. But with you being so close, you saw her skin pale, her veins showing clearly, her features sinking in. As soon as she finished however, everything went back to normal, like nothing had even happened. As if it was only a mere illusion created by simply hearing such unholy words.

"If...you wish to learn such miracles. I can teach you now..."

"Teach me." you said without hesitation, not able to see clearly and determined to rid of your competition.

"As you wish."

You went through the training to master the miracles. They felt...weird to handle. They almost felt like they had a mind of their own and you could clearly see them taking a toll on Irina as well the more you practiced. Yet she pushed through, for you. After you were finished, she told you that she felt awfully tired and that she would love to rest. So you left her be. Not thinking much of it. 

Days passed and it was all silent. Irina had gone missing and Eygon was nowhere to be seen either. Truth be told, you were starting to feel bad...Irina had been nothing but kind to you ever since she got there and Eygon? Well, as much as you hated him you couldn't get him off your mind. You missed him. But you had a feeling this was because of that damned tome. Why did you take it? What did you hope to achieve?

Maybe you hoped to somehow win him over like this but...no. This was a mistake.

Your path eventually took you to where you first fought Iudex Gundyr and that is where you found Eygon and Irina, sitting by the bonfire. As soon as you came into view though, the knight brought himself up, mace at the ready and his shield drawn out. Clearly not in the mood for chatting.

"It's me, Eygon."

"Oh is it? Sorry, from here you look like a treacherous snake!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you dare act stupid with me, woman! You gave Irina that damned tome and now she's speaking in tongues!"

Your gaze drifted to the nun and guilt hit you harder than you expected it to. "I...I didn't mean to. I didn't know."

"Didn't know? Or didn't want to pay attention?" he scoffed "I can't believe you, out of all people, would betray me like this. Don't you dare come close, I'm warning you and I will not be saying it again!"

"I-I didn't betray anyone!"

"Liar on top of all of that, absolutely gorgeous!" he chuckled in a mocking manner. "Please spare me the excuses."

"I'm not trying to make up excuses! I just want to apologise...I just..." you bit your bottom lip and shook your head with a sigh "Lords, it doesn't matter..."

"Clearly it does if you went this bloody far! What are you, thick? Giving a dark tome to a cleric! Now the woman is askin' me to kill her!"

Your eyes widened and your shoulders lowered, you didn't mean to push her this far. You gave her so much hope the day you rescued her and irony made it so that you were also the person to take it away and push her down a road no one should take in this situation.

"So what did you hope to achieve? Harming someone that can barely defend herself and for what? Answer!"

"I just wanted to get your attention off of her for even just a couple minutes!" you looked up at him. "I love you, Eygon. That's what this is all about! Every time I think I will get even a brief moment to spend with you, something comes up about Irina and you are so quick to leave me! And you've told me that...right to my face. Back in the Shrine."

Eygon looked you over, his posture faltering for a moment "Love me?" he muttered "I've told you plenty of times this is-"

"Your duty! I know. I know..." you sighed "I just wanted to...be part of that! I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially not Irina. Believe me. But I just thought...I could, for once, have you for myself!"

"...You are an absolute idiot, (y/n)." He looked you over, letting out a sigh as he approached you until he was standing in front of you. "Why didn't you just tell me you felt this way? Instead of creating this mess?"

"I didn't know how to tell you! Talking with you isn't the easiest task in the world..."

"Well that goes for the both of us." he sighed "I am sorry for what I said in the Firelink Shrine. I'm not only here for Irina. I was...in the beginning. But I would lie if I said I didn't develop certain feelings for you as well."

"Then tell me why you are so attached to that woman."

"Because in this world, princess, we all need something to work towards. As soon as you don't have a goal anymore...you go mad. Can't think straight anymore, you have nothing. Might as well go hollow."

"Eygon..." you muttered, a frown on your lips as your hand settled on his chest-plate. "You won't go hollow."

"How can you guarantee me that?"

"Because as long as I have something to work towards...so do you."

His hand settled over yours and he let out a small sigh, bringing you in for a hug. This was probably the most intimate conversation you've had with him. It was nice...it felt like you both needed to say this to each other. Even if the way you got here was a bit messy.

"Alright, come on now. Don't want you gettin' used to this." he teased, slowly letting go.

"I'm sorry about Irina...you can bring her back to the Shrine. She will be safer there."

He turned to look at her and he nodded. "Perhaps. But, I think she will be just fine here. I think you and I need to talk about some other things." He took your hand and lead you towards a nice little path, away from any undead.

Needless to say, Irina wasn't as friendly with you anymore since that day. She will not talk to anyone and will frantically pray, although she does seem to be getting better. As for you and Eygon? Well, you managed to settle his mind about the future and everything is going as well as it can go with someone like him.


	17. What They Love About You...Physically (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mildly NSFW! Nothing too graphic though.  
> And there are some more wholesome ones in there! <3

** Siegward of Catarina **

Your hands.

He just likes to hold your hand as you walk or randomly bring it up to his lips and kiss it! It's little gestures like those that kind of serve as a little reminder that he loves you. He can't say it all the time so instead, he shows it through little pecks on the back of your hand. If not that, then as you two are walking, he will simply take a hold of your hand and interlock your fingers nice and tight!

It's certainly very sweet whenever it happens and it makes you feel special. Such a gesture almost gets your mind off of the grueling journey and makes it more bearable. Knowing you have a companion by your side!

** Eygon of Carim **

Your hips/ass.

Eygon adores gripping onto your hips whether that is why he is hugging, kissing you or doing other sinful things to you. He just likes how it allows him to pin you down and leaves you at his mercy. And he knows you like it as well just by how you react to him whenever he settles his hands in that familiar spot. Really, he is a bit of an ass man so every now and then his hand will slip further down and give you a proper squeeze.

He is a big fan of feeling in control and whenever he takes a hold of you, that pretty much achieves it. And don't even get me started on the moments you want to tease and oh so _subtly_ sway your ass. That's one sure way to get Eygon's full attention.

** Horace the Hushed **

Your breasts.

Yeah, Horace is a bit of a simple man at heart. If you ask him, he'll probably gesture the general idea to you as his gaze drifts to your chest for a split second. He won't hide it either, whenever you get intimate his hands just wander to that general area and he starts fondling and treating your body right. Not only that, he also likes it when you let him lay his head on your chest or just hug him! Your armour is light and revealing enough so that when you squish against him just right, you give him quite the lovely view.

Besides his head, he does fancy laying something else between your breasts but that's not something to talk about right now.

** Leonhard **

Your lips.

This is definitely a hard one for Leonhard, no pun intended. There is just so much about you that drives him crazy but at the end of the day, your soft lips draw him in unlike anything else. Not only are they addicting when he is kissing them but he absolutely loves seeing them wrapped around his shaft. It's enough to make his breath tremble. Not to mention he adores how they curl in this fox-like smirk whenever something goes your way. This...satisfied sneer is spine-chilling in the best of ways.

Really, Leonhard loves _all_ of you. Your whole presence is just his weakness so he couldn't possibly choose if you asked him to.

** Orbeck of Vinheim **

Your neck.

He knows every single soft spot, where to kiss to make you swoon and how to do it as well. He loves it when you're laying together and he can just bring himself on top of you and begin laying kisses on your flesh. How your breath hitches when he grazes that soft spot and how your nails dig into his back as he bites down on it. That alone is enough to get him going. And after all is set and done, he can admire his work...the purple bruises on your neck serve to show everyone that you are taken.

This is when you learned underneath that lamb like appearance hides a bit of a wolf! Orbeck proving to be quite possessive and at times, a bit jealous too! Of course, he hides these things with ease but you notice them and sometimes you use it to your advantage for later.

** Greirat of the Undead Settlement **

Your eyes.

Greirat has said many times that you have the eyes of a thief. Whenever you see something you like or eat something that perks up your attention, your eyes just lit up. They get this...glint to them that is specific only to you. He's noticed it since day one and even now still loves it just as much, probably his favourite thing about in! At least aspect wise. It's what gained you the nickname: "Little thief" as if he had anything you liked in his possession, you would find a way to snatch it!

Of course, he can't stay mad at you. Although he will often tease you with items he knows you like. Holding them out of your reach or simply just refusing to give them to you just to see you pout.

** Unbreakable Patches **

Your curves.

Patches has said many times there is nothing more lovely about a woman than her curves. He adores them! From your general shape to your ass and hip-dips. Everything is just eye-candy to him, well deserved eye-candy at that! He truly thinks there is nothing more beautiful than a naked woman and he will stand by that no matter what! He loves nothing more than to look you over after you have consumed the flame and just take you in like that.

Sweaty, with strands of your hair sticking to your body, flustered cheeks and glistening skin. Your chest raising and falling rapidly with your huffs. Hell...it's enough to make him go for another round!

** Yhorm the Giant **

Your nose and ears.

Yhorm just loves how adorably small your features are. At least to him. He's a giant! Everything looks small to him but...your nose and ears are especially cute. He often likes to boop your nose or even place a kiss on it. To be honest, you didn't really expect such tender, cutesy gestures from someone like him but they were certainly a pleasant surprise! Really it just shows you that, underneath the cold, determined gaze of a ruler, lies a bit of a softie.

You definitely return the favour by placing kisses on his features as he cups your face. With his hands being so much bigger, he kind of ends up mushing it a bit but it makes him chuckle so you can't be too mad!

** Artorias the Abysswalker **

Your back.

If there is something his corrupted side and himself can agree on...it's that there is something simply arousing about your back. The shape of your spine, the way sweat runs down along it, tracing the faint contours of muscles. The curve of your sides. Everything. It drives him wild. He will often come up behind you and lay kisses on your shoulder up to your neck, biting and marking spots before his kisses slip onto your shoulder-blades.

He still remembers the time you were on top and just decided, with no warning, to turn around and give him the most gorgeous view of your back. He almost lost it then. And I use the word ' _almost_ ' _very_ loosely.

** Soul of Cinder **

Your legs/thighs.

There is just something about the curve of your thighs and calves that really catches his attention. His hands will often rub along your legs, caressing and squeezing. Possessive gestures that let you know he's claimed you and nobody else will. He will often pepper your thighs with kisses as he inches closer to other...more sensitive areas. Generally he adores your whole body and seems to know just where and how to touch but he would lie if he said he didn't appreciate how your leggings hug your legs.

He also has a soft spot for those moments where your thighs squeeze around his waist. He knows he's doing _everything_ right when that happens.


	18. The False Tale of the Abysswalker (Artorias One-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take a bit of a moment to thank you all for the 61 Kudos and 1080 Hits!   
> I'm happy to see so many of you are enjoying these chapters!  
> <3
> 
> Also I want to apologise in advance if this is a bit messy or a bit confusing. Time is bendable in the Dark Souls universe and is acknowledged by a few characters (such as Solaire) and I kind of wanted to toy around with that.  
> Hopefully I did well, haha.

You had known Artorias since before he became a knight of Gwyn. Before he was dubbed the Abysswalker. One might even say that your relationship danced on the edge of being intimate but it never quite managed to take the proper plunge...or, you never got the chance to, rather. It was terrible...when you got the news that Artorias was missing, nobody knew what happened to him. And it seemed like it stayed that way for a long...long time.

Until finally word of the great Abysswalker started. Seemingly out of nowhere, everyone was talking of how he sacrificed himself for a greater purpose. How he rescued Dusk. You couldn't believe it when you first heard it, such a great knight taken down by the very thing he dedicated himself to destroying...and what about Sif? Was she alright?

Nobody seemed to have an answer for you. For...all they knew of was the legend of the great Artorias but neither of them had known him like you had. This question put you on your own journey. Not one for the flame...but rather, one to find a lost friend and possible lover.

As you travelled the path, you bumped into a knight. Identity shielded by their helmet but you could feel the determination flowing off of them, taking their steps with confidence like they had travelled this path many times. And now...looking at their armour, they looked like they had faced a terrible battle. An undead, surely. They must know these roads better than you!

"Pardon me...I don't mean to bother your journey but would you mind telling me where we are?"

"The Sanctuary Garden. You should probably be on your way...you don't exactly look fit for what's to come." they spoke, not stopping in their tracks to entertain you, mildly out of breath.

Your brows furrowed "What is to come?" you questioned, but you didn't need an answer as following after the knight lead you to facing a Sanctuary Guardian.

"That."

Your eyes widened as the knight, without hesitation, rushed down the giant beast. Their movements...it was as if they had done this many, many times. You could almost feel the frustration in their swing and grunts. You on the other hand, kept your distance and tried your best to aid the warrior in battle by healing them with whatever miracles you knew how to cast. With that extra bit of help, the knight managed to slay the guardian.

The knight spared you a quick glance, giving a nod of their head in thanks before continuing on, not taking any more than a moment to celebrate their victory.

"Wait! I shall accompany you. I am searching for an old friend...I've heard this is where he was last seen."

They didn't answer, simply gave another nod and kept walking, a bit surprised that you were actually physically there, following along but such company wasn't something to mind. As long as you didn't get in the way of anything, you could tag along all you wanted!

It wasn't long until you were faced by a fogged up gate, you hesitated and the knight seemed to take a moment to draw in a breath as well. Unsure what would be behind...it could be a new area or another challenge to face. As you stepped through, your eyes widened and a pit formed in your stomach as you gazed at the knight dawned in shades of blue before you.

"Artorias...?"

He seemed to look at you for a moment, stopping in his tracks as if for a split second he remembered you.

"What happened to you?"

His breath slipped into a pant as he listened to you speak and a growl escaped him, animalistic, as if he had turned into a beast himself. You took note of his broken arm...the arm he wielded his sword with. What had gotten him in such a state? Is this truly how powerful the darkness is?

"Artorias...do you not remember me? (Y/n)? Remember? We used to be quite close...we talked about how much it meant for you to become a knight of Gwyn." you said, approaching cautiously. The abyss that flowed off of him felt overwhelming, like your feet were getting heavier and heavier the closer you got.

"(y/n)?" he muttered, his voice echoed, as if it was coming from somewhere deep within. Like it was only you that could hear it. He sounded in pain, frightened even. "Stay away! I have failed all of you...Sif...All of you."

"No, you haven't. You certainly have not failed Sif or me for that matter." you reassured, bringing your hand up carefully.

"The abyss...it is too powerful! It cannot be stopped..."

As your hand gently touched the side of his face through the deep blue cloth that covered it, he let out a growl. A bright light forming around him only for the darkness to swallow it as he slammed his hand down, sending you against a wall and completely emptying you of your breath. A wheeze left you as you looked up at the, now agitated Artorias. His movements didn't seem like his own. Sure, he possessed the same skill with the sword despite not using his strong hand...but not the same elegance or demeanor. You tensed as he approached you only for him to let out a pained grunt as your companion rushed at him and sliced at his back armour.

The battle began and you simply watched, too weak to do anything. It wasn't until Artorias collapsed to the ground that you rushed towards him. "Don't harm him!" you called out before the knight could deliver one final slash of his sword.

He looked at you with what you could only assume to be a questioning look.

"Please...I know his spirit is still in there somewhere. I can't bare to watch him perish...Let him live." you pleaded, looking back at Artorias. He didn't seem to have any more strength left in him to do anything. You knelt down by his side, settling a hand onto his shoulder.

"Very well." the knight muttered, settling his sword away.

"I will return, Artorias. I promise." you whispered before bringing yourself up and continuing on after the knight.

Oolacile was certainly an interesting area and after that followed the Chasm of the Abyss. Now this was starting to look a bit more familiar and it was soon that you found fragments of Artorias's shield. You brought up a piece. "This belonged to Artorias. But if this is where he met his end then..."

The knight's attention turned to you. "Who rescued the princess?" the knight finished for you.

"You know of the legend?"

"Of course. I come from...a different time. It is quite an impressive tale."

Your brows drew together but it was soon that you heard the faint noise of a dog, your attention going to a wall that seemed somehow out of place. "Do you hear that?"

Your companion nodded and they soon slammed their shoulder against the wall, making the illusion fade away and what you were greeted by was no one else other than Sif! A bright smile came upon your lips and you dropped to your knees, greeting the wolf with gentle rubs behind her ears and strokes along her fur.

"I never thought I would see you again..." you muttered to which Sif responded with an equally as happy bark. "I am happy to see you as well."

"You've known Artorias for long?"

You slowly brought yourself up. "I knew him before he became a knight of Gwyn. Before he was dawned with the title of Abysswalker. He was one of Gwyn's most important knights...for there is nothing he feared more than the abyss." she sighed "Artorias was one of the best swordsmen I knew and he took such a title with pride. He was equipped with everything to take down the wraiths." you smiled as you replayed the memory. "He was so happy. The day Gwyn bestowed upon him such an honour he rushed to me, eager to tell me everything that had transpired." your smile slowly faded. "He was so young as well...one of the youngest knights of Gwyn."

The knight settled a hand on your shoulder in a comforting manner. "He is suffering."

"...I know." you muttered, tears building in your eyes as you knew what would be best for him...for his soul. Sif nuzzled your hand with her snout as she had noticed your mood changing and you looked down at her, smiling as you ran your hand along her head.

All three of you continued from where Sif and Artorias left off. Eventually defeating Manus and in his place, appeared Elizabeth. Who was sobbing quietly, her hands covering her features and she didn't seem to pay attention to any words of comfort. That is when it finally clicked for you although part of you did not want to believe it.

"So it really wasn't Artorias who saved Dusk."

The knight looked down at you. "...Nobody saved her."

"You did. The legend of Artorias...T-the Abysswalker is only remembered for what he is because of you." you muttered, your shoulders dropping and with a deep breath, you looked at the knight. "Thank you." you spoke simply and walked off.

You travelled back, back to where you had left Artorias. He seemed to have gotten better since you last saw him, however he was still just as weak. He brought himself up once you made your way through the fog, using his sword to help his body stand.

You approached him, taking a seat down before him which urged him to do the same, your purity was enough to at least keep him docile. And you chose to stay there with him! Allowing the past to become your present. Slowly letting the abyss that corrupted him take hold of you as well. It wasn't going to happen instantly...it would take a while. But you were ready to share this burden with him once it finally happened. And until that day came, you would do your best to draw his soul out more, who knows...maybe you'll even be able to bring him back around!

And as you looked at him, you couldn't help but smile faintly. The legend of the Abysswalker was nothing more than a lie, but...it was enough to make people remember him for what he truly was, a knight dedicated to his purpose. One with a fierce companion and a steady grip on his sword. Feared and respected.

_Maybe some lies are best left alone._


	19. General Headcanons (Yhorm the Giant)

⇢ Ever since the beginning, giants were nothing but slaves to the people of Lordran. They were intimidating by size and strength, yes, but that also allowed them to easily carry out tasks that the normal person would be unfit to. Be it wielding large, heavy weaponry such as an arbalest or transporting heavy rocks and cleaning passages.

Well, it comes as no surprise that Yhorm was once a slave. Really he was selected by the people because they didn't have a ruler anymore and they wanted someone intimidating to scare off anyone that would try to conquer them. Thus, they picked out a giant. But they all still treated him like a massive idiot. Not believing he could do anything good for them. Up-close he only heard words of praise and respect, but behind his back...it was a different story.

⇢ As a result of that, Yhorm is pretty insecure. He didn't show it as much before but ever since the profaned flame accident happened, that has only gotten worse and worse. He won't trust anyone, it takes a lot and I do mean a _lot_ to convince him that you truly mean any words of praise you tell him.

And even then he still won't fully believe you. However, keep on repeating it to him and assuring him of it and he might just come around.

⇢ Actually very gentle for being such a giant.

You wouldn't think it but with you he is sweet and tender. He doesn't want to harm you, he will treat you nicely and take into consideration his strength whenever he handles you in any sort of way.

⇢ Very unwilling to leave his throne. He just doesn't think there is anything for him out there and he definitely doesn't want to return to his throne at the Firelink Shrine. He doesn't want anything to do with it.

Last time he tried to do anything good it backfired and proved to him that every single rumour and doubt that everyone ever had about him was true.

But...you might just be able to convince him to leave his quarters every now and again. You will sit on his shoulder as you walk through the Profaned Capital, looking at all the history that had taken place within those walls. And sometimes you might even step a bit outside those walls. Of course, no creature dares approach Yhorm which is actually a nice change of pace because you hate those damned stone gargoyles.

⇢ Speaking of the past. He isn't that willing to share. He simply doesn't want to talk about it because it pains him greatly to do so. What good would come out of it anyway? You would simply find out what a failure he was.

Don't force him, he will tell you these stories with time and when he does, you'll get to understand why he sometimes behaves so coldly to you all of a sudden with seemingly no reason behind it.

⇢ When he was ruler, he did everything he could for his people. So, while morally flawed in some aspects, do know that Yhorm will definitely put you first in a lot of aspects and always aim to make you happy and satisfied. He doesn't enjoy seeing you sad and will try his best to change it!

⇢ He has actually given you the Stormbreaker that he had once given to the people. He told you exactly what to use it for as well. It shocked you to receive such a gift but after that initial reaction, you were rather touched by the gesture itself.

Yhorm had placed in your delicate hands the very sword that you could use to destroy him with ease. He trusts you with his life, trusts you to have the tool by which you could end it. That is not something anyone would offer so easily. At least...that's how you prefer to look at it.

⇢ Talking about Siegward is actually one of the few times his memories will make him smile. He seems to miss his friend and really care for him quite a lot.

You've proposed to him that they could meet somehow, somewhere, but he just told you that the day he sees eye to eye with Siegward is the day that his stay at that throne ends. Which definitely left a pit in your stomach. Especially with how calmly he had uttered those words.

⇢ Getting away from that though, Yhorm loves to have you sit on his lap or on the arm-rest of his throne.

He just loves to relax with you laying on top of him. It is almost similar to having a cat on his legs! You definitely aren't complaining either, it's surprisingly comfortable and on a particularly hot day, his throne is nice and cool.

⇢ And since we are on this subject. One thing that he absolutely loves about you is how small you are to him. Sure...everything looks small to a giant but that somehow goes twice for you. Your ears and little nose are just so entertaining to him.

⇢ Despite his generally gloomy personality and outlook on a few things, he definitely has a bit of a sense of humour.

It almost feels like he used to be quite jolly, or at least somewhat, before everything happened to him. Maybe some of that was thanks to Siegward but you would love to get the chance to meet Yhorm before all this. See him in his prime. When he defended his kingdom and had a better outlook on life.

Although, you can't blame him. All the way here, surrounded by shadows of his past, haunted by his mistakes, what jolly outlook would anyone in his situation have?

⇢ He, much like many, understands your role. He knew from the start why you entered his room and he was prepared to show you that he did not wish to return to his throne. He was definitely confused when you didn't exactly seem willing to fight yourself.

You had barely escaped the gargoyles and were looking for a room to hide into. You ran into his chamber unprepared, with no estus and out of breath. Luckily you caught him in a good mood and now...well, look where that took you!

⇢ Speaking of which, generally Yhorm is very calm. Not exactly relaxed but, he rarely becomes overly happy or angry about something. However, you definitely have your arguments.

During these times, he will simply isolate himself. He will get you out of his room by picking you up by the back of your shirt/cape/armour and settle you outside then proceed to shut the doors. And they will stay shut until he opens them because they are made of thick stone which is impossible to be moved by someone of your size and strength.

No. Banging on the door or yelling at him to let you back inside won't help. Just let him be.

⇢ Moving onto intimacy, Yhorm understands the concept of romance fairly well. He hasn't had such experiences in life but...well, assuming that you are at least some sort of half-giant breed where such an act would even be possible, he is open to it!

And he is quite the lover. Being a Lord has its own perks. There is a certain roughness and masculinity in his every action on your body that you can just _feel_ , the way he kisses and handles you. With all the love he holds for you. There is this natural dominance about him that drives you crazy.

⇢ You especially love it when he has you against the throne, gripping your hair as his other hand rests upon your side, thumb lightly digging into the tiny dip on your lower back.

⇢ Maybe he is not much for jokes and the playful moments will be far and few between but that has to do with the era difference between you and him. Some things differ, from the way you speak to the way you interact.

Yes, you often tease him about his age and he will simply roll his eyes and dismiss you. But you know deep inside he's starting to like these little interactions of yours.

⇢ You actually enjoy this age difference that exists. Obviously Yhorm himself is not old in appearance but it is quite obvious the time he was lord is very distant. But it allows you to take small peaks into how the world was back then.

In some ways, it is difficult mainly due to different views and concepts. But at the end of it, you are two souls that care for each other and you won't let something like that stand between such strong feelings.

⇢ Actually would really enjoy having children and being a father figure and having you be his wife.

This is also circling back to the fact he was a Lord. But he would absolutely love to slide a ring on your finger and call you his and not only that but also start a family with not only one but perhaps two or three children. He knows that marrying you is still achievable but what sane person would even attempt to bring new life onto this forsaken land?

⇢ Will never do something without letting you know about it first.

He thinks it is normal to talk to you through certain decisions that he considers to be important. He sees it as only natural you would have a say in it and perhaps even give him some advice or maybe even show him a different path all together!

⇢ After a while of being together, he will begin calling you his wife. It just feels natural to him and it honestly makes you truly happy as well. Sure, you haven't tied the knot in the official sense. But that definitely does not stop you.

And of course, you return the favour and refer to him as your husband. At first it felt a bit odd. Yhorm, a Lord, your husband. But after a while it began to feel natural and now it just sort of slips out whenever you speak about him to others.

To sum it all up. Yhorm is definitely flawed in a few aspects and can be a bit of a downer to be around from time to time. He will often doubt that he even deserves to have you and thinks that he would be better by himself but at the same time he absolutely hates being alone and the feeling that solitude gives him. However, if you manage to get past that, you will discover a very kind, gentle and caring giant in him.

He is tender and loving when it comes to you, ready to protect you against anything and anyone. He would never hurt you and has made it clear that he trusts you a great deal. Perhaps he doubts your words of praise from time to time, but when it comes to anything else, he values your input and your opinion. He truly believes that you are an intelligent woman, capable of more than you think.

In fact, he has said it himself, had he still had his kingdom? You would have been his beautiful wife by now, carrying his children and ruling by his side.

So do take care of him and try not to get too frustrated with his gloomy demeanor. Eventually you will see it less and less.


End file.
